Playing with Fire
by Sinedra
Summary: What happens when Danica has a younger sister who enters a comma but lives half her life in America? When she returns she feels like an outcast among the Avians,especially when Zane Cobriana becomes interested in her and her "unavian" behavior.
1. Prologue: Twins and Tragedy

Playing with Fire

Prologue

Within the walls of Hawk's Keep the normal bustle and activities of the day were halted or slowed. The whole Keep was awaiting their Tuuli Thea's newest edition to her family. The golden hawk was a symbol of hope for the Avians so the news that Nacola Shardae was going into labor that early spring morning had all of them holding their breath in anticipation.

Outside of the Tuuli Thea's suite, on the top most floor of the Keep, Nacola's pair bond, Curtis, waited with the two young Shardae princesses. Heir to the Tuuli Thea was the seven year old Mara holding onto her two year old little sister, Danica's, hand. Curtis must have been worried sick about his pair bond and the new nestling but his Avian reserve made him appear calm and emotionless. Mara too had on this reserve and was having a difficult time getting Danica to hold hers.

All Avians are taught this reserve from the time they are born, and is expected to be able to hold it at the proper moments. Without the reserve one's emotions would be laid bare for all to see. In proper Avian society that is unheard of and very taboo.

To any human or other shape shifters the children and their father wouldn't have seemed related at all. Both girls donned their mother's golden hair and eyes, and more importantly the golden hawk form that was passed down from the Tuuli Thea to her children. But their father was a different story, his short black hair and brown eyes of a raven would never show up in any of his children.

Finally, after hours past noon, the old sparrow midwife came out of the room.

"Well?" Curtis asked very nonchalantly thanks to his reserve.

"Everything went fine. Our Tuuli Thea is resting now,"

"The baby?"

"A boy, named Xavier."

Curtis held his head high but never loosened up his reserve, "Good when will we be able to see the new nestling?"

"Correction sir if I may? It is not nestling but _nestlings,"_

"_Twins_?" his reserve almost wavered.

"Yes, Xavier was first born by a few minutes. He and his sister, Shaelee, are both very healthy,"

"Xavier and Shaelee Shardae,"

"Yes sir. You'll be able to see them on the morrow." she bobbed her head and left.

Mara groaned, letting her reserve drop just enough for her annoyance to shine threw her golden eyes, "Another sister?" Curtis chuckled.

"Yes, but just think Mara, now you have two young fans that will look up to you,"

She shrugged, "If they don't annoy me to death first."

"You'll love it I'm positive. Now why don't you and Danica go and play. It's going to be awhile before we'll be able to see them,"

"Yes, sir." said the young hawk, with that she managed to somehow get Danica to change to her hawk shape while she shifted to demi form. While cradling young Dancia she flew off without another word.

* * *

"Shardae!!" a young raven ran after the young princess, he couldn't believe that he was chasing after her again. The youngest of the Shardae family was such a trouble maker that she almost always had someone searching for her and scolding her.

Cedran was part of a training group for one of the Flight units. At age ten he and Andreios, a crow that was a few years his minor, were known for training everyday and were best friends with the royal family. Though Andreios had lost both his sister and father not too long ago and he was not in too much of th mood to act completely sociable, not that Avians were overly social anyway. He mostly hid behind his reserve now, it was like a shield that kept the rest of the world from catching up to him.

At twelve years old Rei (Andreios' nickname) tended to always hang around nine year old Danica and appointing himself as her bodyguard, while Cedran and Shaelee were always seen together when the young raven wasn't training. It was whispered around the Keep that Cedran was to become Shaelee's pairbond when she became the proper age.

Young Shaelee, at hearing Cedran, stopped running and turned to face the brown haired Avian. His sunned skin and russet hair reminded Shaelee of a tree, well at least the bark of one, but his features were calm and inviting. Though he could have just grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, the raven never wanted to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

Shaelee smiled when he caught up with her. "Silly slowpoke! Keep up next time, kay?" she might have always looked cute and innocent but Shaelee Shardae was known throughout the Keep as the most rebellious hatchling they had seen. She wouldn't even put up her reserve until someone scolded her about it.

Cedran put up his reserve and tried not to show his worry. "Shae, you shouldn't go anywhere without a guard." He called her by the nickname that he only allowed himself to use whenever they were alone.

"But I'm fine, I've never flown away from the Keep,"

"Yes, but the Serpiente lurk everywhere." she gave him one of her smiles that just seemed to make her glow. Her eyes lit up until they seemed to be made of the sun's golden fire and her hair one of its many rays. Even the gold feathers at the nape of her neck sparkled. For one of only seven years she was already growing into her family legacy of majestic beauty.

"Cedran, I'm fine. And I will always be fine cause you'll always be here with me,"

"I certainly hope so." his gaze traveled to ground, the war could claim either of their lives and then it would be over. The Serpiente would have them beat if it wasn't for the poison that the falcons gave them. He was just about to give the princess a nice long history lesson but when he looked up she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shae!!" worry was the victor this time as he started to panic. A small shriek sounded as a lithe golden form swooped past his face, she was teasing him. Shortly afterward the young raven was following right on her tail feathers.

They flew around the Keep, switching from birds to their demi forms and back again. They would dive for each other, swoop out of the way, chase each other, and start all over again. That is until disaster struck the Keep.

The were flying, the had just shifted back out of demi, higher than they would normally venture to do. Shaelee could become a little dardevil sometimes, doing things that her elders would tell her not to, so this really didn't surprise him but it increased his worry. Shaelee took one of the air currents that pulled her straight up. Cedran followed but was unable to see her because he partially closed his eyes, if he looked straight up he would have been blinded by the sun.

His feathers started to ruffle and he started to feel sick, something was wrong. Suddenly three shrieks pierced the sky, one was a high pitched shriek of pain and the others were that of a predator's hunger. He knew that the high pitched one was Shaelee's, his eyes shot open and he tore through the sky to her aid. With the sun blinding him he almost didn't notice the small golden body that dropped by him.

Immediately changing to demi form the moment he saw her drop. His wings had never burned like they did now, even so he managed to grab her but just barely. And the minute he did her attackers charged him, it was gyrfalcons. They were plain gyrfalcons, they lacked the intelligence in their eyes as other shapeshifters carried, nothing special other than their brute strength . _Just like them to pick on something smaller than them for their meal!! _he raged to himself.

With their fang-like talons extended the dove for him, Cedran let his wings melt away into smooth human skin and let himself fall. Maybe he couldn't fight them off but he when it came to speed, well gravity did a better job then sore and tired wings did.

Falling made years go by, his reserve could not contain the raging emotions that took up the rest of his energy. Rage, worry, regret, fear, his face contained them all. Shaelee was bleeding in his arms, golden feathers stained to a dull crimson of her life's blood. He had never been so scared. He was so concerned for her that he did notice at first that an Avian had grabbed him and was carrying toward the Keep nor would he ever know who had saved him. He did remember seeing many ravens, crows, and even sparrows that shot past them.

He took one more look down a Shae and everything faded into a silent black.

The next few days were a blur. One of the Flight had rushed off with Shae the moment they had landed and a sparrow nurse had checked him over for injuries, or so he had been told. He couldn't check on Shae for her room was always filled with doctors and nurses, no one was allowed to shh her save for Nacola. Her golden eyes were always red-rimmed, it was obvious that she was on the verge of crying but her reserve was up double force, she didn't react to anything.

Someone in the Flight had said that Nacola had tried to bargain with the falcons to send one of their doctors for her, but they would only agree if Nacola gave up being Tuuli Thea and everyone within the Keep would be ruled by Cjarsa, the falcon queen. The Tuuli Thea blandly refused by stating '_I would never allow my people such shame in their Tuuli Thea. The Avians will never be ruled by Cjarsa as long as the house of Shardae still stands.'_

So every Avian was saying a silent prayer, pleading that their medicines would work. No one was given true details but they knew that the only reason that their Tuuli Thea would become like ice was if the young hawkling's life was very close to an end.

On the fourth day everyone very close to the princess was called to her room. Every Shardae was there as was important members of the Flight, Rei, and Cedran. The princess didn't seem to be near death, fact she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She was wearing her little night gown that one of the seamstresses made for her. It almost matched her hair color.

Though the one troubling sight was that almost every part of exposed skin was covered in snow white bandages. Every Avian's face would have been drained of all blood and grim if not for the reserve that was their mask.

The doctor in the room finally spoke up. "We were able to keep her breathing on her own. There will always be someone watching over her for awhile though, she's lost so much blood that her condition still isn't stable." the old sparrow said, her charcoal eyes held something unsaid something upsetting.

"Is she......w-will she wake up soon?" Xavier asked.

"On top of the blood lose she suffered a cracked skull." everyone glanced at the bandages covering most of her golden locks. "The falcons charged her and the first blow went straight to her head. She might be breathing on her own but we're not sure that she'll ever wake up."

Danica stiffened, "Why not?" Shaelee had looked up to Danica more than she had Mara, and they were much closer than most siblings.

The sparrow sighed, "Not for young ears,"

"Go, everyone." Nacola's voice was almost a whisper. But everyone left, no one uttered a word. When Cedran was alone he cried, the fact that she was breathing on her own meant that she wasn't completely lost, but it was as the old sparrow said.

Shaelee Shardae may never wake up.


	2. The Serpent and the Tree

The Serpent and the Tree

"No no no!! Not again!" I took one look at the time on my cellphone and once again realized that I was horribly late for my voice lessons. Yup that was me, Shaylee Thomas always had something to do and never any time to get it done. Thank the lord that it was summer break or I would die.

Lets see.....I had voice lessons, summer job at Hot Topic, my two birds at home, babysitting my two younger siblings, hanging with my friends, and finishing the books of my summer reading list. A lot I know. But on top of all that I also enjoy my own free time in which I waste on a stupid hobby of mine that I completely suck at.

Sorry how rude of me, I am Shaylee Thomas. I am seventeen years old and a Junior attending the smallest school in Lexington, New York. I live with my mother and my little brother and sister, they are both fourteen (twins). We live in a small one story house, three bedrooms and two baths. I'm stuck sharing with Hazel, my younger sister, and her brat of a twin, Vic, has a room all to himself.

We don't have any dogs or cats but I do have two birds that mom says 'Must stay in the living room.' I have a Hyacinth Macaw and a Scarlet Macaw, both girls. The Hyacinth is named Sapphire for her gemstone blue feathers and the Scarlet.....well her name is Scarlet. I love birds of all kind but mom told me that if I bring another bird home I'll be grounded till I'm twenty-one. Long story short I brought both of them home without her consent and then whined when she told me to take them back so. Until she gave in anyway.

I flew down the streets, I didn't quite have my license yet so I mostly walked everywhere, we live close enough to my school and the stores. But my vocal teacher lives three blocks away so I would have to get a heads start if I wanted to make it to her house, I never made it on time anyway. Sometimes I wished that I had wings so that I wouldn't have to worry about time or distance.

I finally reached the white door with the small sign that had 'Mrs. Lark Vocal Teacher ~Learn the fine art of song and the power of the voice~' engraved into it. Thought I had no breath and was about ready to fall over. I didn't even have time to reach for the door handle when it swung open and a thin pale woman stood in the entrance.

"Ms. Thomas." her copper eyes bore a hole right through me. I gave a nervous smile and looked at the gravel beneath my white(well they're really brown now) sneakers.

My voice cracked a bit as I rushed to get my story out, "Hello Mrs. Lark! I'm so very sorry that I'm late....again-,but that's beside the point! I-"

"Shaylee, just get to the point already,"

"Yes, well you see I was draw to a dance studio that I passed by and I lost time while I was watching them."

She sighed and shook her head, it made me feel like I was a child again and that I had just disappointed my mother. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself to the nice long lecture that I was about to have.

"Can I guess what kind of studio that it was?" she didn't bother to look up at me.

"No ma'am, I think that you already know,"

"Does it just happen to be the studio called '_Raks Haya_'?" I hesitated, it was but my family highly disapproved of it but no one in my school nor everyone that I was friends with thought that it was a distasteful place. Not that they all hate dancing or dances but they weren't fond of my secret passion, belly dancing.

_'Raks Haya'_ was Arabic for Serpent's Dance, a belly dancing studio that I had wanted to join for a long time.

My mother's family had boasted over being highly talented singers so from the moment I could walk my mother had set me up for lessons so that I could live up to the family legacy, problem was I didn't like singing. I love music and I will sing along with my favorite band but I hated singing just for a career.

Another problem other than my mother not approving and not allowing me to take up the dance lessons was that I was extremely clumsy. I would trip over my own feet when walking and people automatically stayed out of my path at school, they didn't want to be brought down with me when I fell. I could just be standing still and I would suddenly just loose my balance.

Mrs. Lark, a woman of small build chestnut hair in an ugly bob, was a widow of three years out of her lifetime of thirty-four. She and her late husband were not mean but they often seemed very reserved, it left me uncomfortable like they didn't trust me enough to let their true emotions out.

My mother and all of her family are like that too. It makes me feel like an outcast, I don't enjoy this "reserve" but whenever I feel like I'm about to do something rash I use my anger to pull it up. It does help but I feel almost soulless behind that emotionless mask.

Mrs. Lark finally looked me in the eye again, here it comes. "Ms. Thomas, I have been your teacher for over ten years now. Almost everyday your late and some days you don't come at all. Your mother warned me of this "interest" of yours and so I can only assume that you have been stopping everyday and gawking at the vile thing that they dare call dance.

"The moves that they use and the costumes that they wear are pretty much the same thing as a sign around their neck that says, 'Slut, whore, bitch' and about every other word that describes those people.

"From my own observations of other dances similar to those of _Raks Haya _is that they were originally meant to be dances of seduction. Women, most likely prostitutes, used them to lure in men so that they would be taken for their beds.

"Dances like those are nothing for a bright young woman like you. They would only bring you names like the others who are foolish or stupid enough to participate in them." My eyes couldn't meet hers at all, my fists clenched at my sides with my nails making half moon incisions on my palms.

She was trying to make dancing seem like a bitter sweet fruit, like with Eve and the tree of good and evil. Watching those exotic kinds of dances left you memorized with their succulent scent and plump sweetness but actually dancing them was like taking a bite out of that forbidden fruit. Then because of your actions you would get thrown out of paradise, with the knowledge that you were fooled by a serpent. And with the knowledge that serpents wind around the truth and twist words burned into your brain you didn't stop and think that you might have been tricked. Maybe what drew Eve in the most was the serpent, but I guess no one will ever truly know.

With nothing more to say Mrs. Lark walked back into the house, and as enraged as I was I followed her in. I don't remember lessons all too well, I was too angry and my thoughts kept traveling to the future that I could have if I wasn't so damn clumsy. After the hour had past I left for home.

I took the road past the studio and again found myself admiring them. I envied the way the girls could twist their bodies flirtatiously, make their steps smooth and graceful, and mostly how they never tripped over their feet. It had been four in the afternoon when I had left my lessons, but as I looked at my cellphone the current time was six twenty-three. Over two whole hours!!

I was about to turn and leave when a voice sounded from behind me, "Hey, wait a minute!" I turned a found myself flushing. It was one of the dancers, a guy. His bronze skin and dark scarlet hair glistened from sweat. His sleeveless white undershirt was similarly soaked. His undershirt and his gray shorts showed his nice toned body.

"U-uh m-me?" I could hardly grab hold of my voice.

His onyx eyes sparkled with laughter, "Yeah, I've noticed that you always stop by here and watch us. Why don't you join, you have the perfect figure for this kind of dancing,"

"R-r-really? I never thought so, I think that I'd look like an absolute idiot trying to keep up with you." Even though I was very thin I didn't think that I had much of a curve to me, in fact I was probably the most pathetic blond in America.

"Yes, really,"

"How would you even remember someone like me?"

"Easy, how could anyone miss your magnificent hair and those magical eyes." My blush deepened, I've had guys tell me that my goldenrod hair and citrine eyes were captivating. But I had learned that men can lie and that they will to get what they want.

I had the worst luck with guys, true that they usually came to me (cute or not) but that didn't matter. My first boyfriend was the same grade as me and we shared a few classes but we never kissed, he only wanted to talk and to be honest I never felt like we were together. We wouldn't even hold hands or hug, so four weeks later we broke up. It was a combined effort so I didn't feel so bad about it and our friendship wasn't affected.

My next boyfriend wanted more than my personality and my smarts. He was always trying to touch me in places that I would only allow my future spouse to touch. Because of that I never let him kiss me, even him just touching my arm made me shiver and my "reserve" would be pulled up. Safe to say we broke up after a week and I'm not sorry about it.

All the guys who wanted to date me entered into two different categories: Close Friend; and Sex Crazed. So I've only had two boyfriends and never been kissed.

"Thank you,"

"Sure. The name's Alek." I was sure that I would remember that name for a long time.

"My name is Shaylee."

"Well Shaylee, are you going to join?"

"I can't. My mother won't let me-"

"She doesn't have to know." he gave me a mischievous smile and winked, his eyes glittered with humor and dared me to break the rules a little.

Again I stuttered, never once would I have ever thought about going behind my mother's back. "B-b-but I can't even dance!" he snickered.

"Look it's not too hard to learn. Come on in and I give you a free lesson,"

"Oh no, really I should just go,"

"No, please I insist." Alek held out his hand, I knew that I shouldn't go in and that I needed to get home but his eyes held me fast and my body moved with a will of its own accepting his offer. He walked me through the glass door, it almost looked like a ballet studio inside.

Mirror's lined the walls with that wooden bar that runs beside it. There were racks lined against the walls with beautiful costumes hung on them and adorned with several different fabrics draping them. Drums of various sizes and shapes sat in the corners but none held dust, they were used often. Speakers were at the very back of the studio, they looked expensive. Other people were seen dancing or walking around. All together the studio was about the size of a high school basketball gym.

"Ready?"

"What?" I had so absorbed that I hadn't realized that he had removed his shirt and held his hand out to me again. "Ye- oh wait," I quickly removed my sneakers and left them beside the door with the other shoes, "Okay,"

"Now that I think about it those might not be comfortable to dance in. You'll get hot fast." he indicated my outfit. I had worn blue jeans, a blue cami, a white Areo shirt with a low neckline, and a blue vest.

I really wanted to dance but I never even walked around the house with just a cami on. But I really wanted to do this so I unbuttoned my vest, pulled off the shirt, and threw them both on top of my shoes.

"Ready,"

"Okay, now first lets have you try this." Alek swayed his hips a little, I copied him. When he gave me a bright smile I knew that I had gotten it perfectly. Pleased with myself I had a bigger determination to go on and I did. I no longer cared if I got in trouble.

So he would do a move and I would mimic him, I only messed up once it was because he had done it wrong and someone had come up to correct him. Those were easy though because you didn't have to move from the spot where you were standing.

Well after a few more moves he did move out of place and when I tried to do it I tripped and landed into his arms. Before he could say anything I pulled myself back up and tried again, I'm not sure how I managed to do it without tripping again but I did. The next move I slipped, and when I tried it again I landed on my rear end.

People started to chuckle and Alek, I could easily tell, was biting it back. I got back up and tried again only to have my clumsiness betray me again, and again. After a few more tries the others in the studio were howling with laughter, Alek was among them. I went to get my clothes and my shoes when I stumbled, I fell. Hearing more peals of laughter made me jump up and grab my things.

I didn't bother putting anything back on, I just grabbed it and rushed out. I tried to pull up my reserve so that I wouldn't cry but it was too late for that, I couldn't believe it the people I had admired and protected were worse than my family who was known for being pretty cold. I felt my heart break, it didn't seem like I belonged anywhere anymore.

When I got home I went straight for my room, well Hazel and mine. I didn't bother to say anything to my family, they were eating dinner when I came in but I wasn't hungry. I shut the door of the white room and collapsed onto my bed, I just cried. Someone might have come into the room but if they did I never heard them.

When I finally fell asleep I had a strange dream, I was in a clearing circled by trees. My golden waist length hair was down and I was wearing a thin golden dress that brushed the grass, toward the bottom the gold got darker and the embroidery resembled feathers. My forearms adorned copper bangles and my head a golden circlet with a diamond teardrop resting on my forehead.

In the center of the clearing was a huge tree with thick heavy fruit adoring each branch. I sat on one of the lower branches looking up at the fruit with a strong desire for it, but I willed myself to stay put. I was about to get up and leave when a black blur of movement on the branch across from me caught my attention.

I found myself staring into the trapping gaze of red garnets. I froze as I locked eyes with the black cobra, his ebony body twisting around the branch so that he had a better view of me. The red eyes traveled to one of the fruit then back to me. I swallowed hard, snakes were not my favorite animals and this one seemed pretty intelligent. We sat without moving after that for what seemed like years.

Suddenly the cobra changed into a man before my very eyes, which I'm sure were the size of a saucepan. He grinned and sized me up.

"Dear girl I won't hurt you. And the fruit you know is quite good, such a shame that you are depriving your self of such a treat." his voice was so smooth. His black hair fell around his face making him seem mysterious or up to no good. He wore leather pants that clung tight to his skin but no shirt.

I might have thought Alek was amazing but he didn't hold a candle to this man. His skin was tan and his body more defined than Alek's. I felt heat flood my face and I quickly glanced at the fruit now that he had released my gaze. I took in a few deep breathes and thought about walking away, but when I turned back around he was right in front of me. He shattered all the calm I had gathered.

"Well you hungry?" I shook my head and smiled with a come back that had come to mind. I didn't want him to think that I was stupid or intimidated.

"If the fruit here is as good as you say then why haven't you had any?" at first he looked taken aback, then gave me a crooked grin and pulled one of the plump fruit from its branch.

"I was about to when a beautiful young woman appeared out of nowhere, so I thought that I might as well be a gentleman and share." his eyes danced as he held it out to me. I took it and stared at it contemplating, now I knew how Eve felt, finally I daintily took a small bite. The fruit was sweet and yet also bitter, it was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I quickly took another bite, this one much larger than the latter.

The man (_cobra?_) chuckled as a bit of the juice ran down my chin, I was about to wipe it clean when he licked it off. I went from red to crimson and a shiver went down my spine, it felt so good. He didn't stop there though, he kissed the remaining juice off my neck. I leaned my head the opposite way so that he had more room, my heart rate went way up. He smiled against my skin but didn't stop kissing me.

"**Shaelee!!!**" both the man and I snapped our heads in the direction of the yell. A tall young man stood just out of the tree circle, his hair could have blended him in with the trees. Shock covered his face, but it melted away into a mask more efficient then my family could ever have done.

"Damn," the cobra said, "I was enjoying my time." He turned to look at me and gave another of his crooked grins. "Well Ms. Shardae it was a pleasure, I'm only disappointed that we didn't have more time."

"But I-" his lips brushed over mine then traveled to my ear.

"Till we met again." his breath was hot and it made me giddy. When he pulled away he morphed into a cobra again and slithered up the tree.

After he left I looked for the other man who had called my name, but instead of the man there was a huge raven racing toward me.


	3. Different

**Hi sorry that it's taken me awhile to update but I had to get ready to go to a funeral and my cousin's graduation all in the same weekend -.-**

**But here's the next part, the next chapter might be from Cedran's pov before Shaelee arrives or it might be a combination of his pov and her arrival**

**No Hawksong characters owned by me (Exempt: Shaelee, Cedran, Alek,......and all the other characters who weren't in the book)**

Different

The reason why I said that I'm different from most people isn't too hard to tell. The first obvious sign is my unnaturally golden hair and my inhuman golden eyes, the first thing at school everyone asked me was, 'Did you dye your hair and are those colored contacts?'. They never believe me when I tell them no.

I don't even resemble anyone in my family. My mother has short brown hair and hazel eyes, my father hasn't been around since the twin's birth but he was a sandy blond with eyes like the roaring waters of the sea (from what my mother has told me) so I always had the slight suspicion that I was adopted.

Mom said that my features were hawk-like (unlike her smooth high born features), my sharp nose and high cheek bones, and the way my hair would flow around me almost resembled wings. So she named me Shaylee, she wanted my name to be the common spelling of it, though when Shay becomes Shae it means hawk. Everyone who knows says that the name fits me perfectly, I'm not really sure why though.

The second thing is that every time I go to go see a doctor for an annual check up or if I sick they always freak out about my heart rate. See the moment I was born they called in extra doctors and nurses into the delivery room. I had an irregular heartbeat around 130 beats per minute. When they finally realized that my condition hadn't gotten worse over forty-eight hours they released me to go home, but from what mom told me, they were scratching their heads in astonishment.

So now whenever doctors take my blood pressure or heart rate my mother has to show they the note from one of the doctors that observed me over those two days. It makes their job harder since they don't know if my heart rate is normal or not, and if I have an irregular temp or not.

Then there are times when I can't stand being touched, normally I'm okay with it but there will be times when I start blushing crazy over a simple brush of skin. I'll flush and twist away, it's almost as if electricity has passed from that person's skin to mine and I won't touch anyone else for fear of being electrocuted. It's mostly during times like those that my reserve shows up.

And strangely enough, for someone who likes belly dancing a lot, I hate too show a lot of skin and usually wear layers. In the summer or fall I wear only two but in spring and winter I can wear a jacket one with two or three other things on underneath it. Even with my high temperature I don't get hot at all.

Then unlike other children, who change their favorite animals all the time, I have always _**loved**_ birds. Mostly hawks but your not allowed to own one without a license. I could name every single bird type that we came across, my peers(even my teachers) came to me when they wanted to know anything about bird lore. The only birds that I wasn't fond of were gyrfalcons, I wasn't sure why but I was always edgy when I was forced to think of them.

Then I've always hated snakes with a fiery passion. Even lizards, anything that had scales and was classified as a reptile I loathed. And when it came to belly dancing if someone compared the moves to a snake I would cringe. They were foul creatures, in most mythology the snake is the symbol of deception and vengeance which doesn't count as a plus in my book.

The ironic part was the dream I had, yes I had many dreams about snakes (I guess the correct term would be nightmare) but none had been as........pleasant as the one I had just had. Yes, the serpents could change into men but they were revolting. With scars tattooed on their bodies, a bloodthirsty look in their eyes, gory with the sticky crimson that belonged to their victims. They would kill swiftly not even giving there opponents a last breath.

At some point during the killing and somehow through all the bloodshed they would notice me. I would try to run but I was always futile, they were always far swifter than I. But the chase would never end with in a foot chase, no just as one of the brutes would try and grab me I would always manage to slip past him by a mere centimeters gliding by on golden hawk wings.

They would lift me on invisible currents to a stone building. For some reason whenever I saw this structure I would shriek in delight. Just as I'm about to reach this stone keep a sharp pain starts from my gut and spreads. I fall to the ground and just before everything fads to a never ending black I lock eyes with a garnet red. They hold my within the grip of death, the hardened hate in them would tear at my insides making me wish that I would die. Then just as quickly as they appeared they were gone and all would fade.

The dream is always the same, I'm always running and I always die. I almost always jump out of bed soaked in sweat. And every time I try to sleep afterwards a face of a man appears to me. His long braided brown hair resting on his back, his dark charcoal eyes made me feel safe and I would fall asleep to him smiling at me. I always felt like I knew him but I could never produce a name. Never conjure up a memory. Nothing.

I have no idea why the dream changed that night, maybe it was the horrible day that I had or maybe the slightly destroyed pride that I had for attempting to belly dance. But the cobra/man didn't disgust me as the men in my other dreams had, in fact I could still feel his lips against my skin. Every time I thought about it my skin burned from where it had been kissed with a desire that I couldn't seem to quench.

I found myself thinking very unladylike thoughts all through the next few days. And to make things worse (or as my mother would see the situation) I wanted to fill in the hole that they left in my burning body.

When you hear about how people burn with a desire, well, this was exactly how it felt. You find yourself trying not to think about it but then all your thoughts take you straight back to feeding the very fire that warms your body. Every thought burns into you a new hole of desire in your very being and suddenly the world is electrified. All your senses are hypersensitive and every noise around you is amplified a hundred times. You can't focus on anything but what you desire and you start craving it like a drunk going through withdraw.

It's maddening, especially when you can't have it. But it made it worse when I remembered that he only lived in a dream. To think that a refined young lady like me would turn bad girl over a few kisses and smooth talk.

Thankfully it didn't last the whole week or I would have died from burning desire. I had no idea though that the world I knew was about to change, where my refined "reserve" and my desires would become pitted against each other and I would be forced to choose between them.

**Thanks so much for reading I hope that you like it, there will be more soon!**

**Please review!!!**


	4. The Secret

**Wow I wrote this all in one night,lol ^^, I'm very proud of myself**

**I decided to go ahead and just make this all Cedran's pov, so I hope that you like it**

**Shae's pov is next so that might answer any questions from this (just an fyi)**

**I can't belive that I stayed up this late, it's pretty much 4 in the morning where I live -.- lol but no complaining cause I just updated ok? I'll most likely sleep in tomorrow.......ok sorry sorry here's the next chapter, enjoy ^^ ****____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Secret

"Cedran, look you've been waiting for the past ten years for her to wake up. I think that it's time to admit that she just isn't going to return to us." I glared at my brother, Liam. He was standing in the hall watching me open up one of the window's in her room. His short brown hair a shade lighter than my own yet his skin was more bronze.

"Your wrong, she hasn't stopped breathing that means that there is a high chance that she will wake up." I made sure that he caught the edge in my voice.

"Look this is sad Cedran. Your twenty, you should have a pair bond by now but instead you wait for the little girl that died long ago-"

"She _**is **_my pair bond,"

"Look my point is what are you going to do _if _she does wake up? So much time has past, the Tuuli Thea doesn't even know that she's still alive _**or **_that you've been taking care of her for the past nine years." his dark gray eyes only betrayed the worry about what the consequence would be for my disobedience.

"Look," I sighed, "I just have this feeling that she _will_ return. I had a dream a few nights ago that she was sitting underneath a fruit tree, she was beautiful. I could tell that she had no clue who I was but I was so happy to see her.

"I am a bit worried about who the serpent was that dared to touch her, but you know that I don't dream,"

"True but-"

"Liam it has to mean something."

My brother just shook his head, "I think that your head is still filled with childhood infatuation that you let free for too long, it's time that you lock this fantasy away and look for someone else."

"No, I never could betray her like that. I know you think it's stupid but I love her, and too prove how serious I am I'm willing to shame myself in front of the whole Keep,"

"No no, you win. Just....promise me that you won't wait longer than a few more months. I keep fearing that one of the Flight will come in and arrest us both,"

"I promise."

He gave a slight grin of relief, "Good, well I'm going to go to the market to pick a few medicines up. I'm about out."

"Fly with the sky's protection to the Keep brother,"

"I'll be fine." he walked to the door of our small house, shifted to the black raven that flowed pure through my family's veins, and flew toward the Keep.

We live outside the Keep, ever since Shae had entered a comma my family had moved out and into the woods that bordered Avian lands. My father and Liam had built our house from fallen trees. It donned two levels, enough for a small family of four. With three bedrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room with a stone fireplace, and a privy outside. It was close enough though that I could still fly to the Keep and serve under Rei regularly.

We both had to watch the heir to the Tuuli Thea die just one year after Shae, now the Keep had two loses to deal with. Then Curtis had died. I pray to the skies everyday that Shae comes back and that no more of her family is taken away before she wakes. It would raise the moral of the Keep and it would certainly would bring joy to the Tuuli Thea, her heir (Danica), and her twin Xavier.

Nacola had decided to wait a year to see if Shae would wake, when Mara had died she had ordered that the flight end Shae's life. She was certain that she would never wake and she didn't want to keep hoping that she would. The order shocked the whole Keep but the Tuuli Thea's orders were to be obeyed. Everyone believes that they were, only Liam knows the truth.

No one in the Keep wanted to end the life of their princess, I almost caused everyone to lose their reserve when I said that I would do it. Everyone knew that I liked her, and I was only eleven. But no one objected, Rei almost did I'm not sure why he didn't. I told them I would take her into the forest and kill her. Then I would burn her body away from the Keep so that the Tuuli Thea would not be further wounded by the loss.

So I carried her back home in my demi form. I have taken care of her ever since, there are times when she'll mumble in her prolonged sleep. She will roll onto her side, or stomach, almost like one who wishes that morning would never come. I always fly to her side thinking that she's finally going to wake, yet she never has. She has aged as if she were alive, her beauty proves it. Maybe I am foolish as my brother suggests but I can't kill her.

I walked by her again, her face was twisted in disdain as if bothered by something...or someone. I wished that I could comfort her, whenever she seemed distraught I would sit a her bedside and run my fingers through her hair, it seemed to work for she would instantly calm and resume her peaceful slumber. I spent a few long moments just watching her.

Then I closed my eyes and shifted, with strong raven wings I flew out the open window of her room and headed to the Keep to check in with Rei. I didn't take me long to reach the guard room and enter. Rei was standing there talking with another raven, Karl. They both turned as I entered.

"Ah, Cedran nice of you to make it here on your sick leave." his stature stated his sincerity but his gaze did not. I had feigned my sickness and had my brother, an Avian doctor, cover for me. Everyone believed it, everyone except for Andreios, he knew me too well. I was surprised that he had never confronted me about it yet.

"Hey Ced, glad to know that you can show you face while in the clutches of death." Karl grinned at me.

I returned it, "Well I'm afraid to say this Karl, but your going to be stuck with me for a long time. I don't plan on going anywhere, plus someone has to be there to harass you."

"Well, dang that's so nice of you. Oh well, I can always ignore you."

"And what will you do if I order you not too?"

"Damn Flight hierarchy." we all laughed, for any other flight member it would be too much of a spectacle but the three of us were good friends and we didn't mind dropping our reserves and cracking out a few jokes.

We all joked around awhile longer, whenever someone would walk in we would pull on reserves and talk about things that had happened the past few days. When they left we went back to our pleasantries.

Finally when we were fed up with each other's humor we turned to more serious topics. Rei informed me of new attack plans, Karl warned me of recent Serpiente troop movements. Then I gave them the information I had gathered from my flights through the forest.

"Hmm...alright thank you Cedran. Oh Danica told me to order you to see her next time you came to the Keep,"

I chuckled, from the beginning all four of us had been close, so close that Danica had started acting like an older sister, which was sad since I was a year her senior. Especially after my parents had died protecting us from a Serpiente raid a few months prior to Shae moving in.

"Alright, if it was an order."

"She was in the library when I saw her last,"

"Okay." I saluted Rei and nodded to Karl, we never bothered to say goodbye. It was our way or ensuring that we would see each other again. In these times you never knew which goodbyes were going to be your last.

I shifted and flew to the library and made it just before Danica walked out. She caught sight of me just as I had shifted back. A big grin covered her face as she walked over to me.

"Well, it's been awhile,"

"Indeed it has Shardae." her grin faded as she lapsed back into her formal act as heir to the Tuuli Thea.

"To be honest I actually thought that you were sick for awhile,"

"It seems that I can't keep a secret from you or Rei can I?"

"You should know better by now, so are you going to tell me what you've been up to?"

"Shardae, I thought that you had summoned me so that you could say hi."

She lifted one of her delicate hands to move one strand of silky saffron from out of her molten gold eyes. Shae almost looked like a mirror image of her, one difference I noticed in my dream was that her face was a bit less delicate. It seemed to hold an adventure that she had not yet lived, an exotic beauty that yearned for a life beyond formal society. It's one of the things that still left me captivated every time I pictured it.

"I did, but there has been something that you've been hiding from everyone for the past few years. It wasn't too noticeable till you asked for this sick leave."

"Shardae I don't quite follow,"

"Then let me finish," I was silent, her golden gaze threating to burn right threw me should I disobey.

"Cedran, your right next to Rei in rank but your hardly ever here. I know that you live quite far away from the Keep but that distance is nothing for your strong raven wings.

"Your brother is one of the most reliable doctors around here, if you were really that sick you wouldn't have come here today, you'd still be bedridden. But if you weren't that bad your brother should have you completely cured by now.

"Then there is also the matter of visitors. If one of your brother's patients, Rei, or I ever want to visit, you or Liam always tells us that you'll just meet us back here at the Keep. None of us understand why.

"If we're truly your friends Cedran then you should be able to confide in us about anything." It stung, it really did. I didn't want them to think that I lacked the trust......I lacked the faith that they wouldn't kill me if I told them, or even worse....forever grounding me.

I let my reserve drop enough to show my pain, "Dani, you know that this is an unfair-"

"Then tell me." again there was that intensity in her gaze that threatened to burn a hole through me.

I sighed, I didn't want to have to tell them but Shardae was leaving me little choice. "Fine, get Rei. But you have to promise me one thing."

Her gaze lightened to gratitude and a tad bit curious, "Alright, and what?"

"Promise that no matter what neither you nor Rei will tell anyone, kill me, or ground me,"

"Okay." I knew that she had no clue why I would ask such a thing but she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh and Shardae,"

"Yes?"

"Wait in front of my house please,"

"Alright." she left to go get Rei, I shot out of the library and raced home.

I couldn't believe that I was truly about to tell them this, I was sitting in front of the fireplace with my head in my hands. I was dreading the knock that I had inevitable invited. I wished that I could melt into the dark brown of the wood that surrounded me, I don't regret refusing an order or waiting ten years for the woman I loved but more the fear of the unknown. The fear of not knowing how my friends would react. It scared me more than the thought of Zane Cobriana walking through the door.

The knock that I dreaded pulled me out of my thoughts, I stood and waited a few minutes to make sure that I could hold onto my reserve and then opened up the door.

The next few minutes went by in a blur. I let them both in, we all sat down in the main room and talked, I remember that there was a couple minutes of silence then Danica asked me something. I hesitated then lead them upstairs, suddenly I was standing in front of Shaelee's room.

"Well? Cedran are you going to open up the door or not?" Rei asked, not showing the annoyance that I'm sure he felt.

"Yes." and with that I opened up the door to the small plain room that was in no way fit for the princess. I slowly walked in and opened up the other window feeding the room more light and illuminating both of the hawks' hair turning them into blinding rays.

"Cedran who-.......what in the skies name?!" I was surprised that Danica's voice had not raised above a yell. Both of their reserves were shattered and they were staring, completely stunned, at Shae.

I didn't bother waiting for questions I just started explaining, "Yes your right, this is Shaelee Shardae. This is my secret. I've been caring for her for nine years now. I couldn't kill her, I had never planned on doing so. I always never could believe that she wouldn't wake, she's actually improved.

"Two years ago she started mumbling in her sleep, showing expression on her face, rolling over, even groaning when the sunlight starts to peek into the room."

They both just stared at me, utterly astonished, I stood silently by the window waiting for one of them to speak. It was silent for what seemed like years, then Danica spoke.

Her voice was hardly audibly but it couldn't keep out the joy and dismay that she felt, "Thank you Cedran, I mean it. I never could live with the fact that none of us could be found the day it happened, I felt like a horrible sister. I am upset that you actually disobeyed orders, lied about them, and never told us. But again thank you."

Rei chimed in not too much longer after that, he had managed to gather his reserve back up. "I'm amazed that you were able to keep this quite for so long, but I am very disappointed that one of my more trusted soldiers would do something like this. How can you expect us not to tell the Tuuli Thea? This is something that should not be kept behind her back, this isn't one Avian girl this is a Shardae."

"I know-"

"Then we have to go back now and tell her-"

"We can't. I'm worried about my punishment,yes, but I'm more concerned about what she will do about Shae. Who is to say that she won't order the same thing again?"

"Cedran, that's a risk that we take. What ever she orders will be done, I will make sure of that, Cedran after this our Tuuli Thea will lose trust in you. Yes, I'm sure that like Danica she will be relieved to know that Shaelee isn't dead but you have gone against her will for nine years now Cedran."

"But if we wait till she wakes-"

"We could be waiting for years,"

"I know but in the end it would be worth it and then-"

"Cedran?" we both looked at Danica, who was kneeling by Shae's bedside.

"Yes Shardae?"

"Does she ever have nightmares?"

"Occasionally yes, why?"

"Does she ever cry during them?" Cry? No, she never had cried. Worried I walked over next to Danica. Shaelee was tossing and turning, with tears streaming down her face. Her lips moved but nothing was heard, Rei came over and joined us.

"No, this has never happened before. I wish I could sooth her and take her dreams for her."

"This makes me feel like an even worse sister, watching her frightened and just sitting here completely helple-" Shae suddenly burst out into wails, all of us jumped back. We all ran over to her bedside, once we had recovered from momentary shock, and tried to calm her as she started screaming.

Then just as quickly as it had started, the fit stopped. Then, with the grace of an innocent child who is not yet conscious of the whole world, she opened her golden eyes and starred at us with the utmost curiosity. I'm sure that I was smiling from ear to ear, I wasn't aware of the other two's responses, only my own and hers.

"Good morning Shaelee." I said, overwhelmed that her gaze was fixed on me.  
"I know you...." her voice was a pure as the chime of bells, yet not hoarse as it should have been for one asleep for ten years.

"Yes, yes you do-."

"But I don't know your name," I pulled away, hurt and the words she spoke next shocked us all, "Who are all of you? How do you know who I am? And where am I?" **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well there you go, Shaelee finally is back in the world where she belongs....or is she? How do things go for Cedran and what caused Shae to wake up there in the first place? And when does Zane come into play other than in her dreams?? **

**You have to keep reading to find out,lol**

**Please review and thanks for reading, until the next chapter duhduhduh............lol you can tell that I'm slap happy =3**

**Remember though, Review!!!**


	5. The Foretelling

**Well here you go another chapter. This was originally meant to be much shorter but as I started writing it an idea came to me and I tested it out and I like it.**

**Hawksong characters not owned by me**

**Shaelee, Cedran, and everyone else not in the book does belong to me.**

**Enjoy =)**

The Foretelling

The next Monday started out just like any other normal Monday. I woke up at six a.m. and took a shower, got dressed, walked to the mall, and started my shift at Hot Topic. I clocked in at 7:30 and worked sheepishly until my lunch break which was around 12:40.

The reason why I say sheepish is because, coming from a more refined family than most, the shop was a bit.......dark. There are a few reasons why I applied for the job: first of all it was the only job hiring at the time and I needed a job badly, second I didn't wanting the preppy girls (they called themselves my friends but I couldn't stand them) dropping in on me, and lastly it was the one of the few places where the "less refined" young women in me had much more freedom.

Even with the latter being one of the bigger reasons for my picking the job, it could not eliminate the awkwardness that I felt every time I was in there. The other people I worked with were not mean, just intimidating. Several of them had piercings almost everywhere, wore black all the time, and just looked like they wanted the whole world to dropped down and die.

Like I said they weren't bad people but I wasn't particularly close with any of them. Oh and one more reason, I was the only blond who worked in the whole store and the only one who wouldn't wear black (I think that the color is too dark and too depressing). The closest I would get to the color would be a light gray, and only if it was with a brighter color.

Well anyway, like I said it started out a normal day until about lunch break. I get thirty minutes off for break, mostly because of the humongous food court. I was about to head out when one of the girls that I was working with, Raven (nickname, she's one of the people that makes up the majority here), stopped me.

Her once black and green bob cut hair was now black, green, purple. She also had just gotten another nose piercing with a hideous bar through her eyebrow. She was dressed in a black leather corset, those baggy pants with the chains (never interested to know the name), and black vans. This was Raven's norm.

"Hey hon," (her nickname for me, long story short I'm the only one who talks to her and she.....well she's not interested in boys. But she's nice too me and never...well she treats me as a good friend)

I stopped in my tracks, pivoted on the ball of my heels, and faced her, "Yes Raven?"

"Would you mind taking time out of your lunch break to pick up something for me?"

"Sure where is it?"

"Okay, well it's only across the street. A shop called Mystic's Manual, corny name I know. Tell her that Ava Yates sent you and she should just give it to you, if not have her call here. Though I don't suspect that you'll have to." she said leaning against the counter examining her midnight black nails.

"Alright, so what exactly did you order...w-well i-i-if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all hon, it's not a secret. It's a book,"

I smiled at her, "I didn't know you read-"

"I don't, I've just really wanted this book."

"Oh, well what's it about?"

"Ancient witches, voodoo rituals, vampire rules, black magic, spells for talking to the dead, you know that kind of stuff." she said nonchalantly.

Hot Topic sells some anime items and even some manga. I've read a few, I always laughed at the little sweat drop when the characters are disturbed and their mouthes agape at the other character. I'm sure that was me at this moment, chibi me with sweat drop and all.

Raven didn't seem to notice.

"Umm...uhh, s-s-sure I can go get it for you Raven,"

"Thanks hon."

And with that I left. It felt so good to be out of there, Raven was far more out there than I had ever envisioned. And she was one of the nice ones. I really got myself messed up: dreams of becoming a belly dancer, freedom of my reserved ways, a job where I can be me, and all of it going horrible wrong.

I'd been through the mall so many times that I wasn't even conscious of the steps I took, they just came automatically. I reached the doors of the mall when I realized that Raven hadn't told me which door it was closest to. I sighed, well I guess I could handle a little walk and just eat when I got home.

The day was foggy with the threat of rain, maybe even a little bit of thunder. I hurried and ran across the road on the first red light, better to start up close so I wouldn't miss it if it was one of those small tucked out of sight shops.

The first street produced nothing, neither did the second. I had started worrying about spending my whole lunch break searching for this place when I passed it on the third street. It was a pretty small shop but it wasn't tucked away like most. A sign hung above the door with Mystic's Manual in fancy print decorating it.

Creepy, the only word to describe the place. It looked like one of those old fortune teller stores that you see in the movies or read about in novels. There were many silks hung up, the smell of incense and spices filled the air, novels adored the walls on many shelves, little charms were laid out on tables. Beads covered a doorway that must have lead to a storage room.

"Umm....hello?" it almost came out as a whisper, I felt a strange energy in this place. I'm not one to believe in spirits and hokum but I got a eerie feeling upon entering the place.

"Yes?" a woman, who I swear looks just the fortune tellers in movies with the veils, charms, just everything.

"I-I-I'm here to pick up for Ava Yates,"

"Ah yes, I know what your talking about." she walked into the room covered by the beads. It didn't take her long to appear again, this time holding something book shaped and covered by a silk black cloth with a gold symbol drawn onto it.

"Here you are,"

"Thank you," I took it, "Uh, do I owe you money?"

"Yes, $600."

"What?!" I could make out the outline of a smirk through her veil.

"This is worth a fortune, Ava's even lucky that I got my hands on this."

"Then charge it to her!" I didn't even bother trying to keep my calm, this was ridiculous.

"I'm afraid I can't. With something so valuable I need payment before I hand it over to just anyone."

"I don't have the money on me! I don't even have $350 yet!"

She paused for a moment and thought, with the way her bright emerald eyes danced I knew that she was acting.

"Well how bout you let me read your fortune?"

"You can't be serious." again I could picture myself a chibi anime character.

"I'm completely serious, if you let me then you can take it for free,"

"Fine doesn't seem like I have any other choice." I grumbled.

"Splendid, now sit here at this table," she commanded while indicating to a small round table with two medieval looking chairs, "and place your hands palm upon the surface."

I did as I was told, she liquidly sat in the chair across from mine. She set her palms over mine and I felt a tingle at the contact, being touched and by a strange woman no less.

She closed her hypnotic eyes and inhaled. The smoke from the incense seemed to thicken, and the whole room seemed to dim. It was silent for several moments, I was a little worried that she had fallen asleep, when her voice filled the room. It sounded monotone, like she was possessed.

_"You do not belong here in this world," _she paused, I looked down hurt, so I really didn't have a place here, _"you are a child of an endless rage. Taken away by an accident, returned by death. Even among the birds you are different you seek their acceptance. Yet you find more comfort with the serpents, a cobra and a raven. They fight over you. Offspring of endless bloodshed, mother of never ending life."_

Again she paused. What the hell did she mean with all these riddles? Child of endless bloodshed, yet mother of never ending life? I was never any good with riddles, and what was this talk of birds and serpents? I couldn't wait till she was finished.

_"Only you can become the candle to light the dark world of war. Many troubles await, and yet many surprises too. The one you love is also the king of your hatred. He is also the father of the peace you shall bear. Without him you cannot shine your light into the black world they all have created._

_"Be warned your greatest enemy is yourself, hidden skills laid to ruin by your incompetence. Fear drags you down more than your clumsiness, your heart retched out by your own tears instead of blood. You will try yourself many times, but I see a persistence that will pull you through this dark world._

_"Even though the night is dark take to the skies golden hawkling. Let your wings be your guide, let your guide by your people. __**Both**__of them. For you Shaelee Shardae do not belong to just one group but was born a hawk with a serpent's heart._

_"You feel obliged to act like others of your kind, you long to fit in and find your place, yet you feel an overwhelming pull to the ways that were alienated from you. _

_"Just remember in dark times that gold is as bright as the sun or any star, but without fire to illuminate, it is just a dull as rust. Find your fire Shaelee and I promise that you won't get burned."_

With that her eyes shot open and she gasped. I pulled my hands back from any further riddles.

"You can go Miss Shardae." she sighed, her voice hoarse all energy drained from her body, and handed me back the book.

"Excuse me?" I cautiously accepted the book, but glared at her with as much calm as I could.

She stared at me for a moment confused then her sharp emerald gazed relaxed, "Sorry, I meant Miss Thomas." I nodded and turned to walk out the door when I heard, "Oh and Miss Thomas?"

"What?" I didn't bother turning around.

"Please tell the cobra that E'yaliha says hello." I glanced at her, I'm sure that utter confusion shone quite clearly through my eyes.

Without saying anything I quickly left the shop. I continued to ponder everything that she had said and more questions raised in my head every second. How did she know my name? How could she tell I was clumsy? War? Every question left me more confused than I had ever been in my life.

The blaring sound of a car horn pulled me back into reality as I found myself in the middle of the road, a car racing toward me. I tried to move but it was too late, the car was too close. Suddenly an unbearable painflared through my body starting with my lower body.

Screams filled my ears and the world around me moved so fast that I didn't even have time to blink. Everything went black almost instantly.

I woke up for a split second, lights were blinding me. I realized this scene from many movies, I was on a stretcher being wheeled through the hospital. I couldn't move, my body was numb, an oxygen mask was pressed against my face. Hurried voices sounded all around me.

"...Losing blood rapidly!"

"...was hit by a speeding car...."

"Head trauma......broken ribs pierced lung just barely missing heart!"

"Heart rate lowering rapidly! From 200 down to 123!"

"....Not going to make it in time!!"

"Family being contacted...."

There were too many voices, things were moving too fast. So this is what dying feels like? Then black again......

I heard voices, they were far away, was I really dead and they were the voices from the life I had left behind? No, I heard my name from the mouth of someone whose voice was completely unfamiliar.

".......Cedran...." the voices were louder now, I felt enough strength still left in my body to open my eyes. I stared into three shocked faces......where am I?

**There you go, next chapter will be her growing accustom to Hawks Keep, Well not to much longer till Zane comes in ^^. Amost worth the wait right?**

**Oh and I know this chapter seemed kinda weird but I was listening to music that seemed perfect for the fortune telling so yea....**

**Please review, it helps writers become more encouraged to write.**


	6. Home

**Yes finally after three long months something. I'm very sorry for the long wait, I got really bad writers block and then I got really busy. Also during my writers block I did start another fanfic, I admit I spent more time on that than this and I'm sorry. Honestly though it's because I didn't have anything for this one so no I didn't forget it and no I'm not quiting it. I'm not losing interest in it either, still love it like I have from the beginning.**

**Thank you to addiction4jane who did help give me ideas on how to continue. I also realize that this one is kinda short. Well it's how I liked it so =P.**

**Disclaimer: Hawksong belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Shaelee and others belong to me.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Home

I blinked a few times to clear my vision and found myself looking into the face of the man who had comforted me in my dreams, he was smiling. His brown hair in a braid as I always had seen it and black eyes glittered.

"Good morning Shaelee," his voice was soothing like his smile.

He seemed more familiar now than just a visitor to my dreams but I couldn't place how. "I know you...." I said, it was driving me crazy that I couldn't place how I knew him.

"Yes, yes you do," his smile widened.

"But I don't know your name," I added, more to myself than him. He seemed hurt by it. I felt bad I really did, but it's not my fault I couldn't remember. I looked next to him at the other two people in the room.

One was a blond like me, I envied her beauty. Her hair looked like silken gold and her eyes... they looked like stars. She had slightly sharp features and high cheekbones like me. Strange enough we might have been twins were it not for the obvious fact that she looked older, not much older but still.

The other was a man, his dark hair and brown eyes contrasted the one whom had talked. His face held no emotion in it, not even in his eyes could I find one trace of feelings. Like the other guy he was tall and toned, he looked like the eldest one here.

God either this was one strange heaven or I've lost my mind, since when did the dead look hurt? Well I guess I don't really know since this is my first time being dead. Well I am dead, right? "Who are all of you, how do you know who I am," I asked feeling a little panicky, "and where am I?"

"You really don't remember?" the guy with the braid asked.

I tried to sit up but my muscles screamed in protest, like I hadn't moved them in years. "No I don't. I'm not even too sure how you know my name," I replied with a groan.

The woman stood and walked closer to my bedside, "Tell me if any of what I'm about to say rings a bell." She paused long enough for me to nod then continued. "Shardae. Avians. Cobriana. Serpiente. Hawk's Keep. Tuuli Thea. Anything yet?"

I closed my eyes and willed something to come out of all this but either I didn't have any idea bout this or my mind refused to reveal the past. "No, I'm sorry."

"Okay, here's a few more just in case. Danica. Andreios. Cedran. Xavier."

"Wait, didn't someone call the name "Cedran" right before I got up?"

"Does that mean you remember?"

"Not exactly, but like the other names it's a tad familiar." they all looked at each other, hope filled their eyes. The one with the braid came back over.

"That's me," he said softly.

"What?"

"I'm Cedran," he gave me a sad smile, "I guess I should have know you wouldn't remember."

I looked down, "I'm really sorry, I'm trying but it's not coming to me."

"So I see we'll have to tell you everything then," said the woman, like the other man her face was emotionless but I could sense the sadness that cloaked her. "You are Shaelee Shardae, the youngest princess of the Avians."

"Princess?!" they all seem shocked at my outburst.

"Yes... Anyway, your mother is Nacola Shardae and Tuuli Thea-"

"Tuuli Thea?"

The woman sighed, "Yes or I guess you could call her queen of Avians. I'm Danica Shardae heir to the Tuuli Thea and your older sister." I could only stare at her in awe, how could I ever be related to someone so beautiful? She nodded to the only person still unnamed, "This is Andreios, or Rei, he is captian of the royal Flight. Our army. Cedran serves directly under him."

"Why is it called the "Flight"?"

"Well, we're Avians. It fits."

"But I don't see how."

"Looks like I'll have to explain more than I thought I would have to," she sat down, I took that as a sign that this would be awhile.

She explained first that the Avians and another nation, the Serpiente, have been at war for as long as anyone could remember. She then told me a tale of a young woman, Alasdair, and how she was raised by hawks. She was gifted with a beautiful golden hawk's form which she could change to at any time.

"Alasdair was the first Avian and all of her blood bears the golden hawks form as well," Danica said finished with the story.

"Wait on second... your trying to tell me that you can turn into a hawk?" I said in utter disbelief.

"Of course," she calmly said. To prove her point golden wings seemed to grow out of her back, she waited to see my reaction before changing into the very hawk she said she was.

I couldn't move, this was impossible. Completely and utterly impossible. But hadn't I always wanted to fly? I mean if she was my sister that meant I could change too right?

Danica had changed back, "You also have that very form. It is the pride of the Shardaes."

"But how do I change?" Cedran, Danica, and Rei all exchanged looks. "You can't explain can you?" I pulled up my reserve to keep from showing my disappointment.

Cedran looked solemnly at the ground as he replied, "It's something we know from birth, just something every hatchling knows. But it seems you forgot it like everything else."

I couldn't keep the sadness off my face or out of my voice, "Great, I don't remember anything and I can't fly."

"Shh let me finish explaining first," Danica sat back down on the bed. I was sure to keep my reserve up as she told me that I was the youngest out of the twins graced to Nacola, my mother. She then told of how Cedran was to be my alistair, or husband, and how close we used to be. I was then informed of the incident that had left me in a coma for most of my life. My heart fell as she told me how the war with the Serpiente had stolen the lives of my elder sister and father.

"So Xavier is still alive?" I prayed I would get the chance to meet him.

Danica smiled, "Indeed he is, you two were almost as close as you and Cedran were." at that exact moment Cedran looked away, like one would do when they want a blush to go unseen, yet his face never colored and his expression never wavered.

I turned to Danica again, "Are Cedran and Rei hawks too?"

"No," she said simply, "Only the children of the Tuuli Thea are hawks. Rei is a crow and Cedran is a raven, there are also sparrows."

"Okay, well if Alasdair was the first hawk who was the first of the crows, ravens, and sparrows?"

"We don't really know who was the first," Danica admitted.

A sudden question popped into my head, "Wait if we're...," I paused trying to think of the correct word, "shape shifters then does that mean that the Serpiente are as well?"

Everyone's gaze got harder and colder. Rei stepped forward to explain this time, "Yes they are, as their name implies they're serpents. The Cobriana royal family is as small as the Shardaes yet more powerful, the cobra that is their second form is as swift as the real thing. A cobra's poison can kill within seconds, heed my warning Shardae for if you get close enough to one their fangs will be the last thing you see."

"What if I don't know they are a Cobriana?"

"You will," Cedran was looking out the window, as if watching the last of his hope die with the sun's rays, "If their midnight black hair wasn't enough then their garnet eyes should be." Black hair. Garnet eyes. I instantly thought of the man from my dreams, could he have been a Cobriana? No, couldn't be. Before this I had never even heard of Avians, my own people.

"It's getting pretty late," Rei's voice broke the silence that had come about.

Danica rose, "We should get back to Hawk's Keep. Especially before everyone goes to bed." She smiled at me and held out her hand to help me out of bed. I accepted and rose on stiff legs. The gown I was in seemed almost a little short for it almost went above my knees, the color almost matched my hair yet seemed a shade darker.

Outside of Cedran's small little house was a forest. It seemed so calm and serene here that I felt a little childish, I felt the urge to run around and roll in the grass. I didn't for the others seemed on edge, I guess it was because of the war.

"I'll met you there," Rei changed and swiftly flew off just like the crows back in New York, I was envious.

"So how do I fly?" I asked after he had left my line of sight.

"Don't worry Shae, after we talk to Nacola we'll find someone to help you," Danica seemed so motherly. I could tell we were going to get along, even if she used her reserve as often as Rei did.

Cedran came up next to me, his brown hair almost looked auburn in the fading sunlight. "Shardae do you mind if I carry you, I know it's not with Avian propriety to be touching you but really there is no other way to get there." He almost seemed embarrassed to ask.

"It's not?"

"No, oh right I almost forgot for a moment that you don't remember. I almost felt like we were kids again. I'll explain more about it during the flight there."

"Thank you I would greatly appreciate it," I smiled, no wonder we got along so well. He was so nice, I guess if I was still going to have to go through an arranged marriage I wouldn't mind being his wife.

He gently picked me up, the movement was so gentle I felt as if I was being lifted by air, though the feeling of being in his arms almost caused heat to rise to my face. "Meet you at the Keep Shardae," Cedran said to Danica. She nodded becoming a golden streak that quickly followed Rei's path. When I looked at Cedran I noticed black wings behind him. "You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

"Goodness no, I've always wanted to fly."

"Okay, good that means I don't have to try and think up another solution to getting you there." I had been paying so much attention to the conversation that I hadn't noticed that we had left the ground behind. We were flying! I savored the feel of the wind tousling my golden tresses, which looked bronze in the setting sun. Flying was so calming, when we left the earth behind it felt like we had left all of our problems on it.

The whole way back he explained the differences between Avians and Serpiente, besides the obvious. Cedran informed me on the expectations of proper Avian society and the difficulties that came with being the Tuuli Thea.

"I'm almost happy I'm not in line to take on after mothe- I mean Nacola."

"So am I."

"But I feel so sorry for Danica, she has so much resting on her shoulders. And so many people looking up to her, the decisions she makes could be the end of the Avians or the very thing that saves us. I wish I could be more help to her than the pathetic excuse for the Avian princess I am."

"Your not pathetic."

"I already know I'm going to be different, I was raised by humans after all."

"So? I believe your different outlook on things might actually be some help Danica," I could tell Cedran was trying so hard to cheer me up.

"Tell me who is Danica's alistair?"

"He died right before her fifteenth birthday, Nacola has given her permission to pick her own now."

"Who do you think she'll pick?"

"Rei."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they've always been close. I know Rei loves her but he won't admit it even when we are alone."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, don't worry about Danica. If Rei is there then she'll be fine." Another awkward silence followed until the great stone building I had seen in my dreams came into sight.

I couldn't get anything out except the name, "Hawk's Keep."

"Yeah, the ground floor is the only one with no stairs. Everyone mostly flies though. The Tuuli Thea and her family live on the top most floor."

As we flew closer I could see people training outside the keep, Cedran explained that it was the royal flights training grounds and that he would take me there and teach me how to defend myself. Many ravens, crows, and sparrows fly about outside. Their destinations unclear with all the flurry of movement, but many who saw Cedran and I stopped. Even through the black avian eyes of their second forms I could feel the confusion they were feeling.

We flew into what must've been the second floor. Danica was waiting outside a pair of large oak double doors, I assumed it was a meeting hall or something along the lines of that.

"Rei went in to tell our Tuuli Thea that we have something important for her and every Avian," she said. I felt my heart starting to pound, what would Nacola think of me? Would she turn me away, not show any emotion for my return? My face didn't show it but I was a nervous wreck.

Rei came out not too much later, "Good your here, she's ready now." I nodded, or at least came close to a nod.

Danica hugged me, "Don't worry she won't disown you. Just remain calm." With that she join Rei as the walked in first. Cedran remained just a few feet behind me as we walked in after Danica and Rei. The room wasn't very huge but big enough to hold quite a few people. At the end of the hall in all her splendor was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

Her golden hair up in a delicate bun, her golden eyes scanning the room with the precision of the hawk her features resembled. He light skin made her hair even brighter and I noticed golden feathers on the back of her neck. Her close were nice yet not fancy. A golden hawk pendent lay on her chest. I had no idea how old Nacola was but she was so beautiful that I found myself jealous of my own mother.

Standing next to her was a young man. He looked like the younger male version of Nacola. Back in America Xavier Shardae would've been one of the most sought after boys in school. Underneath his shirt I could see faint muscle lines, he probably practiced with the flight.

The moment I entered the room I saw the many reserves in the room shatter like glass. I guess even Avians were not prone to gossip for the moment they realized I resembled their Tuuli Thea many whispers started. 'She's a Serpiente trick!' 'No no must be a falcon.' 'She looks so much like the Tuuli Thea.' 'Look at Cedran he seems happy for the first time in years.' 'Andreios doesn't seem tense, she must not be a trap then.' No one really thought me to be their princess?

"Andreios, Shardae, Cedran who is this girl?" Nacola's once perfectly sculpted face was now on the verge of shattering like everyone else's. Xavier stepped over to Danica and quietly conversed with her.

Rei straightened up and gripped his left wrist with his right hand behind his back, "My Tuuli Thea this is Shaelee Shardae, the youngest of the Shardaes. Your daughter."

Every Avian in the room looked about ready to faint. Nacola's reserve was now officially gone, many emotions flew across her face. Shock, anger, joy, sadness, confusion, yet they only lasted less than a minute before she recovered. "I thought she was dead," she sounded surprisingly calm.

Cedran, with his head held high and reserve as thick as steel, stepped forward, "No milady she wasn't."

"You went against my orders?" that produced almost as much shock as my arrival had.

"Yes ma'am. I couldn't believe that she was completely lost to us. I know I went against your orders and I am ready for whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

"Very well, for going against my orders for over nine years I'm afraid that I must forever ground you," she said nonchalantly.

"Ground?" I asked, I could feel several eyes on me.

"I'm no longer permitted to fly," Cedran didn't even look fazed by the thought.

When I was angry it was hard for me to hold my reserve, I spun on Nacola. "He saved my life, took care of me for nine years, then brought me back safely and this is how you thank him!" I heard murmurs of disapproval but I didn't care. "I understand he went against your orders and in any monarchy disobedience must be dealt with, but is his crime so huge as to clip his wings? Plus an alistair is supposed to protect his mate right? He was only doing just that." I pulled back on my reserve but pleaded to Nacola with my eyes.

At first she didn't change, she remained still. Like a living statue she watched me. I lowered my gaze after awhile in defeat, I had lost. But then, "Cedran, I am very disappointed with you. You better help Shaelee even if it takes your last breath to do so. I don't want to lose her again."

I smiled at her, "Thank you ma'am."

"Welcome home my young one." Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I had thought.

* * *

**So yes Shae just saved Cedran from never flying again but she's already kinda made a name for herself because of her outburst, it won't be the last either let me tell you that much.**

**Oh another thing if you like disney movies (especially the Hunchback of Notre Dame) you should check out my new fanfic =). I will try and keep the uploading even between the two of them now but if I don't just know I do have other things I'm doing and I get writers block kinda easily, like I said I'm not abandoning this story, I love it too much.**

**Please review it does help**


	7. Death and War

**Can't believe I'm updating already, and now I have two fanfics over 20,000 words! *confetti starts to fall cueing strobe lights and party music* XD sorry I'm just really happy. So here we go last chapter till Zane, now aren't we all excited. But warning sadness starts here as well. Okay I'll shut up here. Again I don't know why but I don't have much to say before hand so here. Oh and if you like my story you should check out addiction4jane's fanfiction for Kiesha'ra called Stay. It's very very _VERY good. So check it out and review it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Hawksong belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Shaelee and others belong to me._**

Death and War

After the spectacle Nacola dismissed all other Avians except the Shardaes, save for Rei and Cedran. It was strange, the room seemed ten times bigger now that it was almost empty. I was still nervous, I didn't know anything about my mother or twin besides what Cedran had explained.

The rest of the night was spent mostly by Cedran summing up the past few years while I was asleep. Nacola was anything but happy with him though she didn't show it, I was used to my own family's "reserves" so I had learned to read emotion from the eyes and her golden orbs blazed at his defiance.

After he got done she asked me, like Danica, if I remembered anything at all. I told her the same as I had Danica, and explained that I only knew about my life with the humans, while leaving out everything about belly dancing. She seemed a bit disturbed by this but said nothing about her worries.

"Danica, if you could, in the morning take her to get clothes. Then Cedran I want you to help her learn to shift," I could tell that was her dismissal. Both of them nodded and we all left the room.

Xavier turned to me, his voice was gentle, "Cedran, Danica and I can show her to her room. Your probably worn out."

"Very well Shardae, good night," he gave me one last smile before he shifted and flew off.

"This way Shaelee," when I turned back around Xavier was halfway down the hall. I quickly followed after him.

It wasn't really a long walk to the final floor but I was already worn out, you would think someone who had been sleeping for ten years wouldn't be tired but I was drained. And I guess technically I hadn't been asleep but alive elsewhere.

"Where's Danica? I thought she was walking with us?" it felt awkward. I mean he was my brother yet I hardly knew him.

"She stayed behind to talk to Andreios."

"Oh."

"You know we had given up hope long ago that you'd ever come back."

"Well I'm here."

"I know, we might not show it but we are so grateful and happy. You can't imagine how much this will build up the people's morale."

"But Xavier I can't even fly," I distressed.

He looked at me over his shoulder, "Doesn't matter. Good thing the Serpiente don't know yet or they would try to kill you before you could even learn to take flight."

"The war with them is that bad?"

"Yes. But now isn't the time for you to dwell on it. Feels strange but having you back reminds me of when we were still nestlings." I saw him give a slight smile.

I smiled back, "What was I like?"

He laughed, a soft clear sound, "You were a reckless hawkling, had everyone in the Keep on their toes, and wings, often. If you were told to do something you'd turn around and do the opposite. You didn't seem afraid to do anything, if someone had said to jump off the top of the Keep then wait till you were ten feet from the ground to shift you would have done it."

I couldn't help but laugh, for some reason that seemed more like me than my own childhood memories from America. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you like when we were little?"

"I was one of the people always worrying about you. Spent most of my time checking up on you. Cedran though always beat me in that area."

"He seems nice."

"Yeah, you two were hardly seen apart. The five of us used to play a lot."

"Five?"

"You, Danica, Andreios, Cedran, and I. Well before Andreios lost his father and became so dedicated to the Flight."

"I wish I could remember everything but it eludes me," Xavier stopped in front of a door and turned to me.

"Don't stress yourself out trying to remember, it'll come back eventually. Here's your room, the same as it was ten years ago. Maybe it will help bring back memories if nothing else will."

I walked in, the moment I was over the threshold a feeling of childish innocence hit me. The atmosphere held remnants of sadness yet even that was overwhelmed by the feeling of a child's joy.

"The sheets look new," I turned back to Xavier confused.

"Word travels around the Keep quickly, they immediately cleaned the room for you. Still the same as it used to be though."

I hugged Xavier, he tensed at the contact. "Goodnight," I pulled back. He nodded at walked off; he didn't mention anything about the hug. I closed my door and examined my room.

The first thing I checked was the golden oak chest at the end of my queen sized bed. Instead of children's clothing, what I expected, were clothes I assumed would temporarily fit me until Danica took me to get measured. The room wasn't as grand as I would've imagined for a princess but none the less I was happy not to share it. Toward the far end of the room was a wide open balcony, burgundy curtains were pulled off to the side to leave it open.

I stepped out onto it. The view I have to say was amazing, you could see the entire forest that surrounded Hawk's Keep. The moon suspended above the forest provided more than enough light than I thought would've been possible. I felt so content resting on the iron railing staring at the scenery. I'm pretty sure it was just my imagination but I felt like someone was watching me, oh well must be from the major change that had just happened in my life. Yet the feeling didn't retreat till I had gone to bed and fallen fast asleep.

The next morning I had gotten up around sunrise to find everyone else was already up. I had gone down to the dining hall in white lambskin pants that were too big, I had to tie them around my waist, and a short sleeved light gold tunic. My golden hair was tied back in a high ponytail. I sat down across from Xavier and next to Danica.

"Good morning Shaelee," Xavier said after he had finished chewing. Danica nodded her greeting, Nacola only glanced up. I nodded back to Danica and Xavier and looked down hungrily at my breakfast. I was disappointed to not see any meat, I'm one of those kind of girls who enjoy a good steak for dinner and sausage in the morning, not really a salad person. But on the table sitting before me was a salad, bread, a variety of fruit, and milk.

I ate without any complaint but I wasn't used to only eating fruit and bread in the morning. Many other Avians came in to sit down, I assumed they must be higher up families or generals. They all paid their respects to Nacola and Danica, the paid some to Xavier, yet they all striked up conversations with me. Asking how I was feeling and how I was doing. Having this much attention was almost unnerving.

One thing I noticed in all Avians was that the colors here were warm, what I mean by that was I hardly noticed and bright colors. Hair was any shade between brownish-blonde to black, besides the Shardaes' of course. Eye color was about the same. Clothing was a little more varied in tone but not much. It was a major change from America, guess I had just grown used to seeing so much color, now it seemed like I had walking into a sepia colored movie.

Cedran had told me that every Avian used reserves but it was strange to see so many people using it as often as they did. It's like they didn't want to seem overly emotional, if a conversation started to get rather heated both people used their reserves. They would smile and laugh but it was occasionally.

The most common topic was the war with the Serpiente. I constantly heard people mention the number of dead, when the next shipment of falcon poison was coming in, and about the Serpiente's Arami, or their crown prince, Zane Cobriana. I couldn't help but listen in to the stories about how just looking into his eyes could make a soldier kill himself and many more like it. It was nonsense, how could one man fill these people with so much fear that rumors like this would start?

I had been listening so intently that I hadn't realized that Danica had gotten up. "Are you ready to get you some clothes that actually fit?" I jumped just the tiniest bit but turned and nodded.

I knew that she wanted to fly to where ever we were going but she couldn't leave me to find it by myself. We walked down to about the third floor and entered a room about the size of my bedroom. Many fabrics were folded and organized on shelves, thread lay on a little cabinet with needles. Some finished clothing was hung up to be sold. Wow, a real outfitters.

After we had walked in a woman had walked out from a tiny door in the back. She looked about Danica's age with flowing brown hair, her hazel eyes lit up when she saw us.

"Shardae." she smiled.

Danica returned it, "Eleanor, I didn't know you were working today."

"You know me, I don't want to be an apprentice anymore. I want to get out there and start selling my own work."

"I know you will," Danica stopped and looked back at me, "Oh I'm sorry. Shae this is Eleanor Lyssia, an aspiring seamstress. Eleanor I'm pretty sure you've heard about my sister Shaelee."

Eleanor's smile was warm and made me feel very welcome here, "Of course, who hasn't? But I am very pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, pleasure to meet you as well."

"So why are you here Shardae?" she had turned back to Danica.

"We need some clothes that will fit Shaelee."

"Oh of course, don't know why I didn't think of that. Follow me Shardae," Eleanor led me to the small door she had just come out of. It was a small room with scissors, paper, and a few other things a seamstress would need that wasn't in the main room.

Eleanor pointed at a stool that was against one of the walls, "Stand right on that for me." I did as she started digging around in a few different drawers that belonged to a small cabinet. After awhile she pulled out something that would be the equivalent of measuring tapes. "Now hold out your arms," I did as I was ordered. As she was measuring me her and Danica talked. No topic in particular but a little bit of everything I guess. I actually felt good listening in, I was getting to know a real side of my sister and her friend. After Eleanor finish she walked us back out to the hall.

"I know I have some clothes we made that should fit you pretty well. I'll have them delivered to your room, I'll also start working on some more for you so you aren't restricted to just those."

"Thank you very much Miss Lyssia."

"No really my pleasure, see you later Shardae."

"Until later Eleanor," Danica said walking down the hall.

"May both of you fly with grace," Eleanor added before we were out of earshot.

"She seems nice," I said after awhile.

Danica looked up over at me, "Yes she is, we've know each other for awhile and she's always been kind. A hopeless romantic though, surprised she isn't out exploring the world though." We both chuckled as we walked around the third floor.

We spent most of the day exploring the Keep. Danica showed me where everything was and even a few spots she said we had both loved as children. As we would walk down a hall or just sitting we talked. I told her what life was like with humans and she told me more about our history/life.

When she showed me the market we both walked around examining the wares merchants were showing off. I made a joke about one guy after we were far enough away, I thought I was going to be scolded when Danica only stared at me from behind her reserve only for her to burst out laughing. The rest of the time we were there we would joke around. There were many Avians and plenty of places to duck into so we could drop our reserves and laugh.

That all ended when Rei landed before Danica. "Shardae your mother would like a word with you."

I could tell Danica wanted to sigh but instead she nodded, "Very well tell her I'll be there soon," Rei flew off, "I'm sorry Shae but looks like I'll be busy again. Don't get lost okay?"

"I won't, and don't worry about it I'll be fine." as she flew off though I knew I wouldn't. So many Avians, and I wasn't anything like them. I felt like I roamed around the Keep forever, I have no idea how much time went by either. I had ended up though on the sixth floor when I had my first scare since living here.

I had just been wandering down the halls when I heard a scream, it hadn't been on this floor. I nearly jumped out a window to look down, many other Avians had also gathered near windows to see what had happened. They were already whispering disapprovals about whoever had screamed, yet when I glanced out the window I was numb to their gossip.

Falling from the fifth floor was a little white bundle that seemed to shift on its own. The baby was trying to fly and keep itself aloft yet its wings weren't strong enough to hold it yet. Without any rational thinking I had jumped out the window. The only thing going through my mind was that I had to save the baby.

Despite the fact I was speeding toward earth, I feared I wouldn't catch the child but there it was within arms reach. I reached out and pulled it to my chest, though I knew I couldn't shield it were we to crash into the ground. I couldn't die like this; certainly the baby could not end its life so early. Then all of a sudden the ground was slowly growing closer.

Golden feathers filled the air around me as my feet gently hit grass, I immediately looked over my shoulder to see shimmering gold wings coming from my own back! I could feel them too, there weren't heavy in fact I wouldn't have noticed them had it not been for the fact I could feel the wind rustle the sunlit feathers. Good thing all Avian style clothing had low backs or my wings would have torn right through the fabric.

I didn't get to celebrate my wings very long for landing but a few feet away was the rest of the Shardaes, Rei, Cedran, and quite a few other Avians.

"Shaelee what on earth did you just do?" Nacola didn't need to yell, her voice was razor sharp enough.

"The baby was going to die if I didn't grab it," I defended myself.

"Had you but looked more carefully you would've seen other Avians already flying to the baby's rescue. The moment you jumped though you scared everyone. We might not have been able to grab you in time had your wings not appeared."

"I'm sorry but my body took over before I noticed anyone else," I refused to feel shame for what I did, so I held my head high but my didn't challenge Nacola's fiery gaze. I would have lost.

I couldn't believe it was my second day here and I was already looked upon by my mother with disapproval. "Next time_**think**_ before you let your body take control."

"Yes ma'am," she didn't look back as she shifted, she just flew off. It hurt, I was already causing trouble here. After Nacola flew off everyone else rushed around me. Asking if I was okay, how the baby was, commented how beautiful my wings were. Suddenly the Avians parted to reveal a woman walking up to me, she looked ashamed. She stopped in front of me, her head hung low.

"Forgive me Shardae for it was my fault you almost died," her voice so low it almost was carried off by the wind.

"What happened?" I asked, a man came up next to her. He seemed more shamed than she had.

"Milady my pair bond here thought she saw a cobra in one of the halls and freaked out. Almost fell out that window herself."

"Shardae I _**did**_ see a cobra, I had turned to fly out a window but I hadn't realized I was that close to it. I lost grip on my baby letting her fall," the woman threw in quickly.

I placed the baby in her arms, "Don't worry, she's fine and you were only trying to save her life."

"Thank you Shardae," her and her husband now had reserves up. After they left the crowd dispersed; it was the just the five of us as Xavier remembered it. Cedran immediately pulled me into a hug when everyone else had left. It surprised me causing me to tense up.

His breath was warm against my ear, "I was almost to the Keep when I saw you fall, I tried to race to you but I know I wouldn't have made it in time. When I saw your wings appear I was _**so**_ happy. I was afraid I was going to lose you again."

I pulled away and smiled at him, "Looks like you won't have as much of a hard time teaching me to fly now." He seemed taken aback and a little hurt that I hadn't reassured him though he returned the smile nonetheless.

"Well since you seem to be so full of energy now why don't I teach you the basics of flying," when he saw my frown on the word "basic" he chuckled. "You haven't flown for awhile so I'm not sure how much your wings remember. Best to start at the beginning."

"Fine," I replied holding back a sigh.

So my lessons started. First I practiced shifting from demi form, the one where I still look human but my wings are out, back to human. Then he taught me how to take off and hover. After I had gotten that down he taught me how to actually fly. Danica and Xavier helped. Rei had business with the Flight so he couldn't.

They all taught me how to read the air currents and then how to land. It didn't seem too hard but they said demi form was fairly easy to control, as a hawk I would be smaller and swifter with acuter senses. I would be distracted easily and if I didn't pay attention an air current could pull me too high or too low depending on the terrain or the situation. I almost didn't want to fly anymore, but it was kind of like swimming if you think about it. Just practice and then you don't have to worry anymore.

It was dark when we decided to leave it at that for the night. Like my walking I was a bit clumsy when flying but not so much as walking, at least I couldn't trip.

Over the next few days our little group of five got pretty close, like it used to be I guess. Danica, Xavier, and I would spend time when we could in the morning before they would leave to deal with things I should be helping them with. Then I would run into Rei and a few other guards and we'd talk. Cedran would find me and we would start lessons, after awhile the others would find us and help. Then we would retire for the night.

Nacola never brought up the incident the next day but I could tell she was still upset from it. I asked Danica what I could do to redeem myself and all she said was that there was really no way to do so. Thus I did my best to act as much as an Avian I could when around her. Never seemed to help.

My flying did improve, but when I tried to switch to the golden hawk's form I dearly wanted it wouldn't come to me. Everyone tried to help, even Rei tried to give me advice on how to shift. It seemed to hopeless, so out of reach now. Like gaining my demi form was just luck.

Then two weeks had passed. Still nothing, but my flying had improved so much that it was hard to tell that I had learned a little less than two weeks ago, well so said Cedran. I had even been flying around on my own for a week. It felt wonderful to be able to do something that every one, even a baby, could do from birth.

Since we were getting nowhere in my flying anymore Cedran was teaching me how to defend myself. He was surprised to know I could use hand-to-hand combat pretty well, lots of creeps in New York so one of my friends helped me get into a karate class she was taking (I know, karate sounds lame but I was twelve. But it has come in handy more than once.)

So he taught me how to use a dagger, exercised me on the hand-to-hand combat so we both wouldn't get rusty at it, and he was even teaching me how to use a bow.

The one day in my life I know I will never forget is the one I will also regret forever. Xavier and I were having a little duel with blunt daggers. Sibling bonding time, though he had beaten me four times and I had only beat him two. I was extremely determined to win this one. Yet in the end I was knocked on my rump again with his dagger at my throat.

"Bad luck I guess Shae," he grinned down at me.

I stood and wiped the dust off of my new pants, it felt so nice to have clothes that actually fit me. "It wasn't bad luck, I just let you win that time," I said with my head held high.

He turned to the other three in our group and some flight members who had watched us, "Yes, well umm right you let me win did you? Sorry Shae that won't work you and I both know you were using everything you had for that one." His grin only got bigger and the others had their reserves up to hid their chuckles.

"You just hate to admit it's true," I said walking away, or walking three feet away before I tried and landed on my backside again. No one was able to hold back their laughter anymore. I stood up and whirled on all of them.

"Fine so I'm not as good as you! I'm the worst Avian there ever was! I can't shift all the way, can't even act like an Avian, hell I can't even walk without falling over! So I admit it, you won because I suck!" I shifted to demi and flew onto my balcony before I had to deal with someone. Not wanting anyone to disturb me I closed the curtains and locked my door. I simply collapsed on my bed and cried. Some time later there was a hurried knock on my door.

I quickly wiped away the remaining tears and pulled up my reserve before I opened the door. Xavier was standing there. "What?" I asked simply.

"Look I didn't mean to humiliate you Shae, I was only playing around. Honestly I didn't mean it. Everyone else feels awful too."

"Not your fault, I'm the one who can't act like a real Avian."

"You can't believe how much you've changed in a few weeks Shae, your getting there."

"Thanks, where is the others?" since the others also felt bad you would think that they would have come with Xavier to apologize instead of turning him into the diplomat.

He looked down solemnly, I thought I saw fear in his eyes, "The Serpiente have attacked nearby. Many of the Flight are heading out but they aren't enough. Rei, Cedran, and I are going out to help them."

This wasn't the first attack that had happened while I had been here, the first had been a few days after I had arrived. Though the battle had quickly ended with few losses. Xavier hadn't been apart of it though, I wonder if he had ever even taken a life before?

I hugged him, "Look we can bicker more like twins do when you get back, okay?"

One corner of his mouth curved up but that was it, "Fine, just wait till after a few days before you attack me with your whining please."

"Can do," I was surprised when he hugged me, I could feel him shaking. When he pulled back there was no sign of it in his face. He shifted, instantly letting out a hawk's shriek. Somehow I knew he meant my curtains, I ran to them and threw them to the side for him. All I saw was a streak of gold out of the corner of my vision to indicate that he was gone.

I prayed that he would be okay, instantly I thought that was stupid. He'll be back and healthy enough to put up with some sisterly harassment. In the mean time I'd find Danica and we'll find something to do. Maybe she could help me keep trying to shift all the way.

Thats exactly what we did for hours. It was quite difficult, I almost managed to do it too. Danica said I had started to shift but lost concentration and lost the form. I couldn't help it, horrible thoughts came into my head about every Avian being slaughtered then with them gone the Serpiente coming and destroying the Keep.

Danica seemed a bit out of it too, I wonder if she always worried when there was a battle going on? A soft rain had started to fall as it grew dark, looked like we got the left over from a storm that past over the forest.

After what seemed like forever we saw a flock of dark figures shoot out from the forest. They landed not too far away; Rei, Cedran, and Xavier were not with them. Danica and I rushed to them.

"What happened?" she said before they had even sat down.

"Shardae," every exhausted flight member rose back up and stood at attention, "It was a hard fought battle ma'am, we lost many."

"What about Andreios, Cedran, and our brother?" she quickly replied.

The soldier shook his head, "I'm sorry ma'am but I don't know."

In that instant my mind seemed to go blank, I saw Danica shift without a word and I followed her. Usually when I tried to follow her in demi form I was left behind quite quickly, but this time I would almost be neck-and-neck with her were it not the fact I had no idea where we were headed.

It wasn't too hard to find out though, the stench of blood hit me before we even saw any bodies. We didn't stop flying till we almost ran into Cedran and Rei. They were standing with a group of what I assumed was a group looking for any Avians left alive.

We quickly shifted. I ran over to Cedran and almost knocked him over with my hug. I could smell the blood on him, the sweat, the dirt, and the rain as well. I finally pulled back, "Are you all okay?"

"Shae we're fine," he said.

"Where's Xavier?" Danica's voice didn't crack like mine did, she didn't even look fazed by the sight.

Rei stared at the ground as if to burn a hole through it, "We haven't found him yet."

"Then lets go," I tried to keep my voice even as Danica did. No words were needed. We instantly set out. I paid no attention to the other bodies, I just wanted to find my brother.

I almost stopped breathing when Danica paused over a body then fell to her knees, I slowly crept toward her. Cedran had to pull me into his embrace to keep me from screaming. Laying in front of Danica was my twin. His golden hair matted with blood, skin a sickly gray,his golden eyes never to see the light again. I felt horrible, he had died with fear in his heart and my yelling at him in his mind.

I hadn't even really said goodbye to him, I had said I would chew him out when he got back. What kind of goodbye was that? I'd rather never be able to change at all than to lose him now before I truly knew Xavier Shardae, my brother. I heard Danica give some orders to take him back home. I couldn't look, if I were to pull away from Cedran now I would lose my fragile control. Who cares if word spread that Cedran had hugged me? My brother was gone. That was worse.

A cry from further in made me pull away. I turned in time to see Rei talking to Danica, she walked past him then paused and turned to me. "Shae, go home. This has been a long day as it will be tomorrow."

"No, if I go back now I'll lose it Danica,"

"Shae, you shouldn't let that ruin the one thing you achieved."

"What?"

"Shae you were able to keep up with me, you fully shifted. Xavier would rather you celebrate than mourn over him." So I had finally achieved my goal, but I had lost Xavier for it so it now meant nothing to me.

I walked up to Danica, "I'm going with you." She didn't say anything, she just continued walking. Rei and Cedran followed silently behind. What we reached was a guy who looked my age... Xavier's age. Danica seemed taken aback at first though it didn't last long.

She reached for the dagger at her side. "Danica what are you doing?" I couldn't believe she was about to take this man's life.

"Shaelee he's Gregory Cobriana. He's one of _**them,**_" she still didn't show any emotion but I knew how much every Avian wished them dead.

"Danica he's wounded," I tried pleading with her. She did look down, noticing the wound across his stomach. Gregory opened up his eyes and stared up at us. His eyes rested on me in even greater shock than they did Danica.

I knelt next to Gregory. I took one of his hands in mine, they were so cold, he didn't pull back but he stared at me in further shock. Suddenly Danica whirled on Rei. I couldn't make out what she said but I could tell she was upset. This damn war, I'm surprised anyone was able to be happy. All the bodies, I had no quarrel with the man whose hand I was holding. Yes my brother had fallen at the hand of one of these serpents but I doubt it was from him.

Danica knelt down on the other side of him, "We're here; don't fret." She smoothed damp black locks out of his face.

"Thank you," it was so subtle it almost didn't seem to exist. "End it. Please," he begged. I felt sick, he knew he wasn't going to live. He would rather die now than sit through the pain.

Danica almost pulled out her dagger again, Rei stopped her. So we sat there waiting for Gregory Cobriana to pass from this world. Danica sang to try pass the time, and I think even to ease some of Gregory's pain. One song in particular made me want to cry for Xavier. Cedran told me later it was called "Hawksong_"._

_I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one. And treetops for you to soar past. _

_I wish to you innocence, my child, my child. I pray you don't grow up too fast._

_Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one. Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow._

_Never know war, my child, my child. Remember your hope for tomorrow._

_My prayer is simple, my dear one, my dear one. May you never need understand._

_My prayer is for peacetime, my child, my child. Live it well, and this life can be grand._

I hope that Xavier was in a place of peace now. And even Gregory Cobriana as well. He passed not long after she was done. Now I know why people take war so seriously, you never know when I could change everything. Both the Shardae's and the Cobriana had lost someone important this night. How much our lives would change from this was something I don't think anyone knew.

* * *

**Yes I added the last part of the song that appears at the end of the book because Danica wouldn't have left it half finished. So yup next chapter is when Zane appears.**

**Remember to Check out the Kiesha'ra fanfic Stay and review it.**

**Though before you do that don't forget to review mine as well thanks =)**

* * *


	8. Stage Left: The Cobriana

**Next chapter. Again don't have much too say, I'm happy though I found a Keisha'ra RP and have joined, can't wait for it too start ^^. Except I accidently double posted the same post... I'm pretty embarressed now. Anyway thank you addiction4jane for your reviews ^^ love them, oh and all the help you've given me too. And since she's nice ya'll should go and read her fanfic "Stay."**

**Disclaimer: Hawksong belongs to Amelia Atwater Rhodes. Shaelee and Cedran _AND_ the storyline belongs to me. So if you see any stories that seems too much like mine then report them please. (Sorry it just happened to one of my friends and she's really mad).**

**Enjoy**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Stage Left: The Cobriana

That night I talked to no one. From what Nacola had said Xavier was to be burned on a pyre the next morning like every Shardae before him. The thought of him being gone for good was devastating to me. What kind of sister was I? I had yelled at my brother and hadn't even told him I did care before he left for his last battle.

I told everyone who might try and talk to me that I didn't want to be disturbed that night. I knew Nacola wouldn't allow tears tomorrow but I couldn't hold mine back. When I got into my room I collapsed onto my bed, salty wet tears cascaded down my cheek and stained the pillow. I had hardly been here as long as most but this war had just affected me more than I ever would have wanted to believe.

I don't know how long I had stayed up and cried but it was long enough to make me oversleep. Cedran had come in to wake me up, if all my crying had shown he didn't mention it. He merely shook me awake and said, "It's almost time." Afterward he had left, leaving me so I could get ready. Seeing it as appropriate I pulled on a dark gold silk top with cream colored slacks.

I did notice that my eyes were swollen so I used black makeup (like mascara and eyeliner) to make it less apparent. Now it just looked like I wanted to cry terrible, which wasn't a lie in itself. Next thing on my list was to make it through today without dying from sorrow.

Though I clearly wanted to. I was heartbroken to see them set my brother on that pyre, even more when Nacola didn't say anything; not even a "Goodbye" she just stood there like a bronze statue. Had it not been for the heavy breath she had let out I would have been frightened that she was gone as well. My eyes couldn't leave the amber glow of the flames until they were gone completely.

I hadn't realized that the Flight had left one-by-one, I wasn't even aware that day had started to fade into the copper glow of twilight. Now it was just three of us, the only Shardaes left. I wonder how long I would have to get to know Danica and Nacola before they too were taken from me.

We stood there until the last ember burned, not a word was said till after they had burned out. Even then I couldn't tear my eyes away, not till every ash was blown into the wind. I heard Nacola forbid Danica from entering a battlefield

again. She didn't object but I could tell she didn't agree. She didn't even say anything after the Tuuli Thea had shifted and taken wing.

Danica only stayed a little longer, when she shifted she let out a tired frustrated shriek before taking to the skies as well. I just stood there waiting – hoping that if I willed it hard enough then he would come back. It was useless though, the sun had hid herself away by the time Cedran found me.

"Come, it has been a long day and you need to rest," he softly pleaded. His gaze like everyone else's was blank. This was one thing about the Avians I couldn't agree with, hiding away emotions until they tore you apart.

I didn't have any energy though to argue so I just nodded. We both shifted, I had to fly around for a bit to be rid of the thoughts and leave them behind me in the ever shifting winds. Now I knew why the Avians hated the Serpiente so much, if it wasn't for them then Xavier would still be here.

Thank the skies for my balcony or else I never would have made it to my room. I almost didn't shift back as I landed on my bed, when I did though I didn't bother to undress. I let a few more tears fall but only to make sure I didn't explode from trapped emotions before I went to rejoin my family.

That night was blurred, I went with Danica to the market although the air surrounding it was filled with sorrow. It seemed so empty without Xavier there. I wanted to cry again but I refused to let the tears fall or for my face to show my sadness. Many Avians came over to talk to us, either trying to reassure us about Xavier or talking about their own dead.

I wanted to leave, to scream to the skies demanding they return my fallen brother. But I stood there strong, head held high with a blank face. It was the only way I could have made it. I don't even remember going back to my room, although the memory of tripping onto my bed is quite clear. Sleep was all I wanted so I didn't stress it.

The next morning though only brought on more "excitement". Once again I had overslept which sent Cedran into my room, worried of course. He almost threw open my door though the ruckus on the other side of it had already caused me to stir.

"Cedran?" I sat up rubbing my eyes clear of sleep. His face softened when he noticed I was still intact, "What's going on out there?"

"Morning Shardae, seems we have a visitor," his black eyes narrowed. Visitor?

"Who?" I asked dragging myself out of my bed. The light coming from my balcony made me wince.

Cedran's eyes seemed to narrow even more, I had never seen him so-so... cold. "Your mother is requesting your presence and Danica's on the ground floor, immediately."

I looked up at him in surprise, the ground floor? Even I rarely visited the ground floor. I had never heard of anyone being seen on even the first floor.

My clothes would be appropriate for whoever this mysterious guest was, so I shifted. Now that my mind wasn't filled with thoughts of a bloody battlefield with my brother in the middle of it I could concentrate on the feel of my new avian body.

It was... different. I felt lighter, as if even the world could not latch me to soil. Hawk eyes were a hundred times sharper than a humans, I could pick up even the dust that settled within the fine stitching of my sheets. It was amazing, Cedran shifted shortly after I and shot out the window.

Flying in demi form wasn't hard it was just difficult to move the foreign muscles that I had gained, but now I didn't even have to give them a second thought as I raced after Cedran. It was a relief, I wasn't as clumsy like I was in demi, I shifted through the currents with the grace of a real hawk... well almost.

As we rested on an updraft I realized I could feel each individual feather in my wings, I could even move some. The way I moved them complicated flying as I knew it. Moving one feather could drop me or pull me up higher than I was willing to explore at the moment.

It only took us a matter of minutes to land in the enclosed courtyard, though it was hard with three extra guards (they had joined up with us the moment I had left my room). I felt claustrophobic with all the guards that quietly occupied much of the space. They were all half shifted with avian eyes glowering at out "guest".

Who I might add was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. Her black hair was almost invisible with her black dress, and unknown symbol was sewn over her chest. The feathers on the back of my neck straightened, my hairs on end – I felt the strange but urgent need to fly away.

The Serpiente, I just _knew_ she was one of _them_, kept her eyes closed. It appeared that she was asleep or meditating even, her breath slow but existent. When Danica and Rei flew in her garnet gaze opened and scanned her audience. They took in Danica as one might for a new student in high school, except they seemed to try and penetrate into her soul.

"She's here in peace," mother assured Danica. My sister's eyes narrowed catching some hidden meaning in her words.

I prayed that the fire of her eyes wouldn't find me, sadly they did and when they locked with my gold it seemed like they would fall out of her head. Her eyes reminded me of the cobra from my dream, I know it seemed so long ago, but she did look amazingly similar.

The attention though made me shrink back a bit, Cedran move forward as if to shield me but our visitor's eyes weren't meant to pierce into my core – surprise was the only thing I could make out – I met her gaze again. This time with an expressionless one of my own.

Thankfully my mother stepped over and took the Serpiente's attention, "Irene, may I introduce my heir, Danica Shardae," she nodded at my sister – who bobbed her head like this was no big deal – then she turned to me, "And my youngest child Shaelee Shardae. This is Irene Cobriana, younger sister to Zane."

Irene Cobriana?! What in the world was one of those snakes doing here?! How dare they! Irene slowly gained her composer enough to say, "How strange we were only aware of _one _heir left to the Avians." Which meant they weren't as close to finishing us off as they wished.

"Shaelee was always such a... spirited fledgling," I could hear the thought in Nacola's voice, she didn't want them to know how vulnerable I truly was. I held my head high to give it the air of reality, when Irene's eyes skimmed my face she took it in with thought not the outrage I thought would stem from her disbelief.

Silence seemed to douse the room for what felt like eternity. In my mind I contemplated all the stories about the Serpiente I had heard, it was hard to keep a shudder at bay. When Irene spoke her voice seemed like thunder although it was quite soft.

"We want peace. We're tired of the fighting, and the killing," someone muttered when she was done. I knew it had to be Cedran or Rei but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, the thought of peace made me feel guilty for all my earlier thoughts. Nacola and Irene glared at someone beside me, Irene's voice rose, fury was its blade.

"I have lost my father to this war. Two uncles. Three brothers. A few years ago, I lost a sister and a niece at the same time when some Avian soldier put a knife into her belly and killed both her and the child she was carrying. My mother is a good woman, but she is only Naga, and the people will not follow someone who is only Cobriana by name. They need their Diente. And Zane is the last true heir to that title."

Nacola didn't even wait a fraction of a second before springing up to defend her people. "Excuse me if we don't completely trust you, Irene," she stated nonchalantly, "But your kind has not been known to uphold its word in the past."

The cobra's head lowered, it was easy to see the she was on the edge of not acting upon her anger. "Gregory Cobriana died two nights ago," she said solemnly. Her fiery gaze found me again, "He was only _seventeen, _and now he is simply dead." Seventeen? Xavier and I were also seventeen, so he was our age. Or was anyway. He nor my brother got to live out much of their lives and now I feared I would soon join them.

"I came here, without weapons, with the hope that someone might listen," she continued after letting the last fact sink in, "Zane wanted to come himself, but my mother argued that you would sooner put a knife in his back than listen to anything he had to say. And do you know what he replied? He said, 'Let them. If they do, someone might finally be satisfied that they've won this war, and then maybe it will end.'"

I knew better than to wish death upon the Serpiente's Arami, or the prince in line for the throne. No matter who was next to became the "Diente" of the Serpiente, were they to die the people would probably swarm the Keep, tearing it down for the loss. And they would most likely eradicate themselves to do so.

What I thought on the most was the fact that someone like Zane would say such a thing. Stories of him were the most common circulated around the Keep. Things like him having demons on his side or just his presence on the battlefield was enough to ensure Serpiente victory. There was no way I could see that snake being self-sacrificing.

"What exactly is... Zane... proposing?" Nacola hesitated a fraction of a second before saying his name. I could understand, why jinx the Keep with his name, why wish his presence upon the people?

"A truce," was the cobra's instant reply. "Zane, my mother, and I would like to meet with you, your heir... heirs," she corrected with another amazed/wary glance at me, "and who ever you think necessary."

"Just where is this meeting to take place?"

"Before the Mistari Disa," Irene replied to Nacola. "The Serpiente have been fighting for what seems like the beginning of time, their only reason for continuing now is to avenge the loss of so many of their kin to Avians. They don't trust Avians, I think it would take quite a show of good faith from your people to convince ours that the Tuuli Thea is as honest in her desire to stop the fighting as their Naga and Arami are," she finished after taking a short breath.

"Mistari Disa?" I tried to remember if I had been told about them or not... no I don't think I had been.

"Yes, they are tiger shape shifters. The Disa and Dio are very wise, which is why we figured meeting with them would be the best solution," I almost jumped back when Irene spoke. She seemed a bit confused and I felt the same way. Had I truly said that out loud?

I turned to Cedran and silently conversed with him. He explained that the tigers had been run out of Asia by humans (to think less than a month ago I was one). He said that they lived in a very arid region, I'm guessing like Africa. "Though there is one problem," he added at the end, there always had to be a catch.

"What?"

"The flight there will not be an easy one, even for strong hawk wings. Your only just starting to get accustom to your new form nonetheless flying itself. Depending on the time given to us I'll be helping you with endurance."

I sighed, and the average teen thought gym class sucked. We turned our attention back to the conversation with our "guest". Nacola had asked Danica and Rei what they thought about meeting the Serpiente in Mistari lands, of course she never asked me anything.

Finally it was decided that we would be going, Irene seemed to loosen up as mother agreed. She even got familiar with my mother enough to distress several guards and cause my mother to visible tense. So Irene left to inform the Serpiente that peace could be a reality in only two weeks time.

~*~*~*~

The next two weeks were the most difficult weeks of my life. Cedran, in order to build up strength and endurance, made me labor through rigorous hours of combat training and flying. Combat to build muscles while flying to build endurance. He assured me that in the end I would be thankful for all the work.

I couldn't see how. I hardly got a break between lessons, safe to say I was exhausted beyond belief. If this was the only way to get me to Mistari lands well count me out. Learning to fly and shift had been hard enough. But I guess he was a _little _right.

The day that we were to leave I was in a panic fearing I had forgotten something. I know we weren't staying very long but it was a terrible habit I had picked up back in America. Besides my famed clumsiness I also had a tendency to forget things, not like memory loss where I forget my own name (cause we all know that would make my situation ten times better right?) but I normally forgot music sheets for my lessons or a folder for school.

Of course neither Cedran nor Danica could help me, the gossip was some of the Flight members had plans for the duration of our stay. Guess the saying "while the cat's away, the mice will play" was true here... except replace cats with golden ice cold hawks and the mice as equally cold avian shape shifters. Anyway Nacola had them, and Rei, go deal with the matter.

Once I was sure everything else was set I changed my appearance so I looked half-way presentable for the Mistari Disa and Dio... I could care less what I looked like in front of the Serpiente. I did refrain from a dress though, it would only make me hotter in their lands. Last thing I wanted to do was sweat a river in the presence of so many monarchs.

I slipped out of the shorts and tunic I had worn for morning practice and pulled out some of the clothes Eleanor had recently given me. The dark gray slacks I changed into fit right snug around my waist, hugging my legs until they flared slightly at the bottom.

I pulled out the thin black leather belt I had bought weeks ago, since most of my previous pants were too large, true I didn't need it but it made my slacks look less plain. When I say belt don't picture the ones from America, this belt was no thicker than my pants but about the width of a dagger's blade. It's golden buckle anything but grand.

The blouse I wore was a shade lighter than my slacks, well except for the sleeves which were the same color. The shirt also clung to my figure but not enough to reveal more than my (almost nonexistent) curves. The sleeves were loose around the middle of my upper arms but the black lace underneath it was not.

The lace went to my elbows instead of barely poking out from under my sleeves. It hemmed the bottom of my shirt and my neck which turned into midnight ribbons weaving down to my chest where they formed a petite little bow.

On my wrists were a few modest bronze bangles,while golden hoops adorned my ears. With the lace forming my neckline leading down to ribbons, wearing a necklace would've looked tacky and taken away from the shirt.

Still feeling a little plain I found one of those little packs you can hang around your thighs, I took out a brown pack and fastened the leather band around my right thigh. Last but not least I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, by accident I left some golden strands out to lie again my cheek. To be honest they looked pretty framing my face the way they did so I left them.

"Shardae, we're almost ready," Cedran came in a few moments later. The way his eyes halted at the sight of me I could tell my plan for "modest yet regal" had turned into "modestly alluring." A few weeks ago a blush would've shown on my face but now I had mastered the "Avian's" reserve. I nodded acknowledging him.

"I'm done here." I stated heading for the balcony.

"Shardae wait-" he broke off mid-sentence to catch me. I had started to turn when one foot caught the other sending me face first into the floor, or it would have had Cedran not grabbed me around the waist.

I pulled back quickly before I lost what mastery over my reserve I had. "Thank you... again. W-what did you want to tell me?" If I had a dime for every time I had apologized to him I would be rich.

"Are you really going barefoot?" he raised one eyebrow sceptically. I looked down and noticed for the first time that my feet were indeed bare.

I felt heat rise to my face as I hurriedly grabbed a pair of beige boots, short heels and stopped about my ankles. "I-I wasn't you just had me distracted," he had me distracted? Man that sounded lame.

I'm sure I turned crimson when he started to chuckle, "Forgive me then Shae. I'll remember to refrain from distracting you in the future." I whirled on him to make a snappy comeback when I was stopped dead by his bright smile. Playful, yes. But still beautiful. With all fury gone I joined his laughter.

Finally we flew down to meet up with the others. Only five of us were permitted to go, so it was Nacola, Danica, Rei, Cedran, and I. Well if you didn't count our guide, a young goshawk who looked no older than Danica.

Flying there was rough, this was the only time I would praise Cedran for pushing me with the training. My wings did hurt, badly in fact, but I made it most of the way without tiring at all. The heat didn't help any once we crossed into tiger territory.

Instead of the village I was expecting, the Mistari city (I guess one would call it) was ringed by huge stones. Inside you could see many tigers sleeping or walking around. As we started to land I could see tents set up and stones hollowed out for housing. The center most boulder was the simplest hall I had ever seen, well I guessed it must have been the palace or hall or something like that, still the size amazed me.

I was intimidated to land among people who had all the grace and power of big cats on their side. We landed and was almost instantly surrounded by menacing weapons and powerful snarls showing off huge canines, I was ready to faint. Thankfully they recognized us quickly and hustled us through the tall grass to the Mistari palace.

To me the Mistari looked like Indians, not Native American Indians, as in Hindu Indians. Their fair skin and deep accents was what first led my to that comparison, but they were also middle height same as the people of India. Hadn't Cedran inform me about how they were driven out of Asia? That would explain it.

Inside the stone, past the silk weaving that replaced a door, it looked much like the inside of what one imagines an olden hall to look like. Hangings covered the walls, thin silks hung slightly in front of windows, black polished floor, granite walls, murals every now and then.

Many colored pillows were laid across the floor they looked like seats, many we occupied by people I assumed were servants. Two daises announced who the Disa and Dio were. But the people on the opposite side of the room from us looked nothing like the Mistari we had seen thus far.

Like us there were three females and two men. I recognized Irene almost immediately, she watch Nacola and Danica go by then she eyed me curiously. As her garnet gaze landed on me I could feel many other eyes follow. I looked away from Irene to find out that all the Mistari were eying me in amazement, so were the Serpiente I was sure.

The oldest out of the Serpiente must have been Charis, her black hair almost blended in with the dark burgundy she was wearing. Bright sapphire eyes took me in as if I was a creature from myth. The platinum blond female and brunette male behind her tried not to show their surprise but failed.

Though it was my turn to be shocked as I finally gathered the courage to look at the one that must have been Zane. It was the man from my dream I had almost a month ago! His ruffled midnight hair making him look like the same bad boy I had dreamed of, his all too familiar garnets redder than Irene's. They looked me over and over, trying to make some sense out of what they were seeing. I couldn't move, as if his gaze – though not meeting my own – held me there. Cedran moved between us then, gripping my arm tightly, pulled me toward the others. His eyes hard yet his face gave away nothing.

Nacola, Danica, and I all sat while – like the Serpiente soldiers – Rei and Cedran stood behind us. The tension in the room made me want to pace or fidget but I held myself from doing either, my reserve mostly helped. Looking at Zane Cobriana did not, ever time I glanced at him I was the focus of his gaze. I was intimidated by it, certainly not attracted, how could I think the killer of my brother was handsome when blood stained his hands?

"Nacola?" the Disa's questioning voice stole everyone's attention. "Who is this?" she was calm and collected unlike others.

The Tuuli Thea held her head high with pride, "My daughter, Shaelee Shardae."

The Dio's deep voice almost made me jump, "Then how have we never heard of her?"

"When she was seven she had an unfortunate incident that put her in a coma for ten long years. Just over a month ago she came back to us, she's had a hard time adjusting but I've found I'm just pleased to have her back," so she did care? I couldn't keep a small smile from crossing my lips, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"So your saying she had to relearn all the Avian customs?" the Disa inquired.

"Yes," The distant Tuuli Thea I knew her as was back. With a nod, thankfully, the topic was done. I could tell it still rested heavily on the others in the room. I carefully slid another glance at Zane, this time his gaze was examining the other of my companions.

He was resting against one of the silken cushions in the room while leaning against one of the granite walls. One of his legs was straight with the other bent. His black silk shirt taunt against his chest and black shimmering slacks added to the "bad boy" feel but also made it a bit scary to actually be in the same room. The ring he wore held the blackest onyx I had ever seen in my life. As if sensing my gaze he glanced back over at me, I instantly looked at the floor.

I hadn't even realized that the Disa's people were talking till she raised her hand for silence. I hated the silence that followed, it made me feel as if I was the only thing alive in this room though my avian senses told me differently.

"I already know that this won't be easy," the Disa finally said relieving some the tension that had built, "But so long as both of you are willing to make an effort, there is always a chance for peace."

I heard the Serpiente guards grumble, that caused Zane and Irene to shoot them glances which shut them up. I would have too, their eyes were unnerving to look at. Only the skies knew how they looked when mad, I certainly didn't want to know.

The tiger's queen turned to the Serpiente's Naga, "Charis, you are Naga, are you not?"

Charis nodded but answered the Disa explaining that, although Zane was not king yet, he should be the one addressed.

"Zane, have you not chosen a mate?" to me that question sounded a little too personal. Yet Zane took it very seriously.

He raised his fiery eyes to the Disa. "Taking a mate in the middle of this war would be handing the death sentence to a woman in exchange for her love. I've learned from experience that even a woman with child is not safe from the killing, not when she carrying on the legacy of a cobra's blood."

The Disa nodded then turned to my mother, whose face was as emotionless as it ever had been. "And among the Avians, Nacola, whom should I address as your leader?"

"My daughter," she answered. But the Disa's puzzled look made her elaborate, "Danica Shardae. She will be queen soon."

"How soon?" the Dio asked gently, or as gently as his deep burly voice would allow. I saw Danica lower her head, so much was resting on her shoulders and I couldn't help but wish I was able to help ease her burden.

I saw Nacola hesitate for a fraction of a second, something I had never seen her do. "Danica has no alistair. The one she was raised with was killed in this war like many others, and since Shardae is now old enough I want her to choose her own. When I say soon, I simply meant..." She paused, trying to decided what would be the best thing to say, then decided on, "I am tired of this war, tired of being queen. Danica still has faith, and if anyone is strong enough to lead us to peace, it is her. She will be appointed Tuuli Thea on her next birthday."

The Disa nodded, some of her inky hair fell over her dark shoulder. "Danica, Zane, both of you have come here, asking for peace. Both of your families are willing to follow you. Why do you need our help?" she asked addressing them both.

Both their replies were the same, Zane's silky voice made me reminisce about the dream I had, how he had licked the fruit's juice off my face, how he kissed me. I felt heat rush to my face but I fought it back.

They explained to the Disa and Dio that their people wouldn't believe them unless they were positive that the other was truly wanting peace, which each refused to believe. Afterward the Disa sighed and conversed with her husband.

"Your both saying that your people doubt your sincerity, and the other side's sincerity," the Dio paraphrased them both. "You two are their leaders, if you can set the example and show them how much you are willing to give for this peace, they will follow." He focused his dark gaze over to Danica, "The question is, how much are you willing to give?"

Danica looked down at the floor and closed her golden eyes that mirrored mine. I knew she was thinking about every death she had seen but mostly the one of Xavier. It was hard to go back to normal after he had died, yet with the peace talks just two weeks after his death nothing went back to the way it had been.

"Anything," she said after regaining her composer.

Not but a second later Zane echoed, "Everything."

The Disa took another look at me and thought for for a moment more. "When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it," she said addressing them again, "Similarly, when you have a rift between people as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start at the center."

Start at the center? As in the monarchs? I glanced at everyone in the room to see if they had some knowledge of where this was going. The Avians of course were making it difficult with their reserves masking the information I wanted. The Mistari gossiped amongst each other, whispering of course. Only Zane looked as if he had an idea, his brows furrowed as he looked at the Disa, dreadfully waiting for her to continue.

Did the Disa mean to have Danica and Zane become mates? I hoped not, how could that ever help? They were so different, they would never understand each other. Plus it would break poor Rei's heart and I knew Danica had feelings for him, the Disa just couldn't suggest this. If she ruined my only sister's happiness then I swear I would make her pay for it.

"You came for our advice. All I can send you away with is this: You can only sew shut a rip by making the two sides one again. Danica Shardae, Zane Cobriana, you said you would give up anything, everything, to stop the war," everyone stared at the Disa intensely. No, she just couldn't suggest this. Again she looked at me, "What of you young Shardae. Would you give all your sister would to stop the war?"

I couldn't help but stare at her amazed, what did this have to do with anything? I could feel dozens of eyes on me again. I tried to ignore them as I answered, "Of course, I hardly got to know my brother. I don't want anyone taken away from me again. Plus I hate wars." I looked down solemn and sighed, "I just want to _know_ that they'll be there everyday until they grow old and their time comes." I finished by looking straight into the Disa's black eyes.

She continued to look at me as she finished addressing everyone else, "Never ask your people to do something you do not have the courage, nor determination, to do. If you want peace start between the two families." I knew it... here it comes. I was very nervous now, I had no desire to lose my sister to the enemy prince now.

Thankfully the Disa looked back at the entire hall as she finished. "The best advice I can offer is this: Tie the royal families. Make the two sides into one. If you are willing to trust each other, and willing to put aside your anger and hatred, then Zane Cobriana," I had butterflies in my stomach, here it came, "take Shaelee Shardae as your mate-"

Before she even finished I was on my feet staring at her in horror, "What?!" this was even worse than her suggesting Danica. I turned to look at Zane, who was as much surprised as me, leap to his feet as well as hell broke loose in the Mistari hall.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So yup Zane has finally entered the scene, bet ya'll thought it was still going to be Danica the Disa suggested didn't you =P lol sorry to disappoint. Anyway next chapter you'll find out why the Disa suggested it be Shae instead of Danica.**

**Please review thank you =)**


	9. Of Hawks and Cobras

**Hey, yes finally an update. Sorry for it taking so long but Open Office had crashed on me again. I'm thinking about just switching to Word, hopefully it wouldn't crash on me too. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really appreciateit, especially addiction4jane who has updated pretty much every chapter and has helped me before with ideas for future chapters. Like I'm sure I have said a hundred times, READ HER STORIES! Lol sorry but they are very good.**

**Ok I have a few things to talk about this time. If anyone sees any stories with a plot line or characters that is almost completely like mine, please let me know =(. I'm not trying to seem paranoid or mean but my friend is having a very hard time dealing with the person who pretty much took her whole story idea. I want to catch it before it gets too far, I'm not going to name stories or authors but I already have my eye on two, just watching to be sure they don't take any of my ideas. And I'm not being mean or harrassing them, so I'm not going overboard here.**

**On a happier note, I'm going to try something. I'm also going to try this with my other stories. Since the most reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter before was 3 I'm shooting for 5 reviews, only 5. One per reader, so that means no logging off and giving an anonomous reviews. ;) the more I get the faster I'll update.**

**Hawksong belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Shae, Cedran, and plotline belong to me.**

* * *

Of Hawks and Cobras

There was so much yelling and screaming within the hall you couldn't discern whose voice was loudest or even what was being said. Some of the tigers started to take sides, two even started fighting each other. This caused roars of fury to be added to the chaos.

"Enough!!!" the Dio roared, his deep voice reverberating through out the entire room. The whole hall was silent, the two tigers quickly ran off, not daring the wrath of their leader. "Sit," without question or complaint we all sat back down.

The Disa sighed, her inky black hair fell past her dark shoulders from the motion. "Listen I understand your confusion but let me explain my reasoning first," she said, begging us quietly to not say another word until she was finished. When no one uttered a sound she continued, "I understand there is much tension between both people, especially the Shardae and Cobriana families. Someone who hasn't always lived through this war wouldn't feel the same way about it.

"Not that I'm saying Shaelee has never seen nor experienced war but she doesn't seem to fully grasp the hate you both share. Now that is not the only reason, another very good reason for this union is that she may be a hawk but even now she doesn't share all the beliefs and actions of her people. She is different from them. I believe this will help bring two people as one.

"Being a Shardae, the avians will follow her like their Tuuli Thea. Though I do believe that her unavian qualities will also make her quite beloved by the serpiente. It would make it easier to mate a woman who could express her feelings and thoughts more like your people, wouldn't it Zane?" I didn't glace across the room to see his reaction, I couldn't. So I really was _that_ different? So different that I couldn't even act like my own people?

"I can't," I said standing abruptly. "I can't and I won't," I heard many gasps and whispers, stupid gossip, just like in my high school. I didn't care, I had to deal with it then and I could handle it now.

The Disa looked at me appalled, "And why?" I looked over at my group, my friends, and my family. They all were emotionless. Nacola, Rei, and most certainly Cedran had a pleased glint in their eyes, Danica on the other hand held worry in hers. I could only wonder what she was worried about.

Then my gaze traveled to the serpiente, all looked shocked and angry. I felt the hate I had learned rise up in me and almost envelope me completely. My face never held it though, oh no, I would not give _them_the satisfaction that the Disa was right about me.

"I've hardly been with my family," I stated looking down, I remembered my brother and one traitorous tear ran down my face but no more, "Just when I'm getting to feel like I belong you just want me to get up and leave them all. I won't do it. Also I don't believe I am any different from the rest of my people, I _do_ feel hate and I share it with every other avian. Therefor the union would be impossible." I sat back down with a heavy breath, "Don't get me wrong, I want this war over...but I just can't marry someone I could never love."

It was horribly silent for the next several minutes before I heard, "What is love compared to millions of lives saved." Everyone turned to look at the tigress that had spoken. Her rough brown eyes tried to squeeze the point into me. "You asked how you could end the war and our Disa gave a very reasonable solution, the moment you heard it you feed the suggestion to the wolves. Give it more thought first!" Yelling started again. This time started by the blond serpiente that stood guard behind Zane.

Safe to say that we were thrown out of the Disa and Dio's hall. Shortly after we were ushered into rooms prepared for us. All I could do was sit on my bed and think over everything that had happened recently. At some point I got up and started pacing, arguing with myself over little tiny things and some big things. Love was important to me, I debated with myself over that the most. Could I be selfless enough to give up my own happiness for the lives of innocents?

All my pacing came to an end when the feathers on the back of my neck stood straight up, my heart-rate increased, and my senses were at their peak. I turned around in time to see the inky black cobra change into Zane Cobriana, and right in the middle of my room. I backed up, "What are _you_ doing in here?" My voice held a venom of its own.

He smirked, "You have fewer guards than your sister, though more than I ever would have expected."

"That's not what I asked," I kept backing up, I was terrified when he started closing in the space. The moment my back hit the nearest wall he stopped, thankfully several feet from me. Instead he sat on my bed, he propped up on my pillows while stretching out his long legs. The movement was so fluid and slow, I was hypnotized.

"I am merely here to talk," he said matter-of-factly. "We weren't really all given the chance to discuss the matter like you were," his eyes were hard as they held me, I didn't need him to stand here to feel like I was pinned against the wall.

"Forgive me for what I said but-"

"Don't, I know I could never love you either. I won't lie about it. And despite the fact that you truly don't act like an avian I've seen or heard about, you would never win my people over," he shrugged. Nice to know he wasn't afraid to insult me right back.

My eyes hardened, "I _do_ act like an avian, you of all people should be able to see that."

"I would, if it was true. But I'm afraid you don't, I must admit it is nice to see some emotion from your kind," he grinned while his eyes took in my body again.

"Stop that," my voice was almost a whisper. I couldn't help but think back to my dream, I could still feel his lips over mine. A blush was coming up, I stopped it.

Zane didn't seem to hear me, "Anyway, I do want to save my people from more sorrow and loss. I'd do anything, even tear the Keep down with my bare hands, to stop this ridiculous war."

"I want it over too. But I value love, so I'm-"

"Yes, my people too value love over all and would be very upset if they found out I took a mate for politics." He suddenly stood. "But, if it meant saving all of them I would do it."

"You are more self-sacrificing than your made out to be," I commented evenly.

"I wish I could say the same about you," he was no long as serious as he had been, "but I've never heard about you until Irene came back telling us of another Shardae. The whole Palace was buzzing with curiosity about you, so your quite popular now." He chuckled, a sound that had me wanting to smile myself.

"Well your quite infamous yourself," he didn't even so much as grin. I sighed and started to walk to the door, "You probably should be leaving now."

Zane grabbed my arm and turned me so he was a mere few inches from me, "Before I do, can I ask you to meet with the Disa and I tomorrow? No family or guards, just us."

I found myself nodding, I wasn't even aware of it till he smiled gratefully. "Thank you Shaelee, really." He kissed my cheek, my breath hitched. I turned my head only the slightest but it was enough for the corner of our mouths to touch. Embarrassed I quickly pulled away, my face already flushed.

I looked down so I don't know how he reacted. Silence filled the voids in the room and took over. I'm not even aware of how long I stood there staring at the floor, how could I do such a thing?! Overwhelmed with guilt I tried to look up into his garnet gaze, "Zane I-"

"Shh," at first I thought he didn't mind, yet as soon as I quieted there were footsteps right outside my door. We both stood there, frozen, I stopped moving as much as I could; Zane's breath slowed till it seemed to cease, his body seemed to be no more than a living statue. When there was no stop and the sound was slowly fading, we finally both let out relived sighs. Giving me an adventurous smile he finally spoke since our almost-kiss. "Well I guess excitement is never too far away."

I gave one more worried glance at the door, "That would have been catastrophic had someone entered now."

"Don't worry, I know how to make an exit," at first I figured I would find him smiling at this, instead his face was masked by a seriousness that I had found familiar among my own people. With him though...it didn't fit. I looked back down at the ground, more silence filled with awkwardness. "Well, now that I know you _will_ be there I have no more reason to stay."

He started to walk to my door, his steps fluid yet slow all at once. "Zane!" my voice only breaths above a whisper. His black hair didn't even move as he looked back over to me, garnet eyes didn't both to hold me. I was suddenly at loss to say, not that I even knew what I had planned words. "Do you dance?" ….what in the skies name did I just ask him?!

His face twisted in shock, "Of course I do." Then with a smile he sauntered back over to me, body moving slow but every step reminded me of water, fluid and graceful. There he danced to some invisible beat or drums, I could only stare in awe. He was so much better than Alek. Then shocking me, he came within inches of me and offered his hand, "Would you care to try little hawkling?" I could see the amusement in his garnets, this was a joke to him, he knew I would politely refuse.

"I'm not much of a dancer," I wanted to look down in shame but his eyes held me in some kind of sick twisted game that he had designed... well then I would amuse him. "But," I continued with a smile of my own, "How could I say no when you asked _so_ nicely." There! Now he was speechless. Though my victory only lasted a few seconds.

"Then I won't disappoint," he said. There he was pulling me across the room in some strange variation of dance that thankfully never required him to let me go. I was so flushed I didn't see how my whole body wasn't crimson. The only way for me to describe our dance was the intricate steps reminded me of some cross between flamenco and belly dance. Zane couldn't have been more right though, he didn't disappoint me. I felt so giddy that I found myself smiling despite the closeness.

The sudden sound of guards at the door stole my attention away from my steps, causing one of my feet got caught on his. We were sent tumbling to the floor, I let out a horrified squeak...or maybe it was a slight scream. I landed on my back, head hitting the floor with a force that made my vision darken for several breaths, Zane landed on top. He groaned and tried to stand, he froze as we both heard excited yells and whispers right outside my door.

Within one breath Zane had jumped off me as the door was thrown open. I turned in time to see Rei and Cedran staring in horror at the Cobriana; a hate filled their eyes and I knew that if I didn't do anything they would kill Zane here and now.

"How _dare __**you **_touch a Shardae!! Not only that but you tried to use her for your sick and twisted pleasure!!" Cedran snarled. I was shaking, it wasn't what he thought, it was all my fault. I tried to speak but Rei was already helping me up, sending an icy glare that kept even myself from moving a hair.

I was truly horrified when Cedran balled his fists and advanced upon the serpent. "No! Wait!" I ripped myself out of Rei's strong grasp and threw myself between the raven and Zane, "It's just a **huge**misunderstanding." Cedran was staring as if I was defending an assassin. "Really, as I was showing Zane the door I managed to get my foot caught on his, tripping us both; really I thought you knew quite well how clumsy I was?"

He regained his reserve but hate still burned through his black eyes, "Tripped, huh? Well, he never should have been so close to you in the first place Shardae."

"Really Cedran, you've taught me too well to doubt my abilities to protect myself."

"I don't doubt your abilities...I doubt him," he stated blandly. I sighed, I knew I would never be able to convince him. I was playing with fire right now, one wrong statement or word might be the death of Zane...or myself. I would be burning both of us if I tried to say anything else. "Leave," he demanded the serpiente.

"I don't take orders from a soldier...one with feathers at that," Zane said coyly, he had Cedran fuming and I'm sure that was where Zane wanted him. Zane touched my arm and I turned to him, garnet eyes begging me to get him out without a fight. He held out his arm, to Cedran's horror, I accepted as he lead me to the door. Out of the corner of my hawk eyes, I managed to glimpse Rei holding Cedran back. On top of it all, the tigers whom had also stood guard at my door were now gone...I could only guess who they were fetching.

"Zane, please forgive my horrid clumsiness. I fear it has truly caused more trouble than either of us wanted." His garnets softened at my sincerity and he smiled, glancing back at my fuming friend.

"My pleasure, truly," he chuckled, "It has been one interesting night Shaelee but I'm afraid our talk will have to wait till tomorrow." I only nodded, there was something attractive about him when he was trying to get in trouble. And get into trouble he did, he would always have Cedran as an enemy.

For as Cedran stepped forward to threaten him away, Zane wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close. I lost whatever air I had in my lungs and my heart, I'm sure, was at 400 beats per minute now. Finally he did the last thing I expected him to do, he kissed me. It was just a peck...but it was my first kiss! I knew I was bright red. "Until tomorrow Shaelee," he said after he let me go.

"WHAT THE-" I cut Cedran off with a cold golden glare but found out it was not I who stopped him but Zane. It was then I realized that Zane had been glaring at him the entire time, even after he had kissed me. As we heard more voices down the hall, Zane shifted and was almost immediately out of sight.

"Don't," I commanded as I Cedran opened his mouth, murder in his eyes, "He didn't try anything, I truly tripped. If you can't accept that or believe _me_ than at least shut up." He didn't respond or move but the look in his eyes changed from murder to hurt, extreme hurt.

"Shae, please, I believe _you, _I do. What if he had done something to you? You have to understand the position I'm in," he pleaded, hurt now written across his face.

I couldn't help myself, I had hurt my best friend and I had never meant to, I hugged him; completely oblivious to Rei still standing there. "Cedran, I would never be fool enough to defend him or his kind. He just wanted to talk and because I'm so clumsy and stupid I made it look like something it wasn't. He was civil though, more so than I believed he could be."

He looked up at the ceiling, a look of almost relief, which quickly faded, "Shae, I'm sure we just saw a show of serpiente bravado from a fellow monarch trying to unnerve your guards. When he walked you out of the room I thought he was going to kill you. I entered a staring match with him...he could have slit your throat and _I wouldn't have been able to_ _move_. And when he kissed you... I was too paralyzed from shock to do anything. I saw cobra fangs brush against you lips, venom ready to quickly end your life."

"Cedran, had he wanted me dead he could have done it much more easily with me.. alone..." A realization hit me. I should have been much more terrified with him in my room. I remembered from my zoology class that a cobra's venom can kill a mammal within a matter of minutes, as for birds...mere seconds; since an avian's heart beats much fast than a human's, the venom traveled fast through the blood. I very well might have been dead.

"Shae?"

"I-I'm fine," I was terrified now. I was so stupid! My heart was catching up on my lost anxiety as I felt fear flood me. It was only heightened as a new voice sounded down the hall.

"Shardae! What in the skies happened?" My mother stormed into the room just after Cedran and I pulled apart. I tried to open my mouth to respond but Rei, noticing my anxiety, took over. He mentioned only about finding him in my room and about him wanting to talk, thankfully he left out the other details.

"The nerve," my mother scorned, fury lit her golden eyes like hell fire. "We'll leave immediately, for him to be in your private chambers... Shaelee pack up now."

"Mother!"

"Dare you argue with me? Rei, get Danica, Cedran," he nodded and stood at a soldier's ready, "If Shaelee won't leave, drag her by her pinfeathers." With that she stormed out.

I fell back on my bed, yes I might have been terrified but these talks were important. If we left, peace would fly out of our grasp onto a wind no bird could ever navigate on. The fires of this war would flare again, into something so big I feared that it would consume both people for good. Had Xavier's death been in vain?


	10. Kidnapped!

**Yes I'm not dead. No this story is not on Hiatus (still far too interested in it). I've just had complications (A.k.a busy schedules and computer break downs T.T) I have too many, I think it's almost time to get a new comp.**

**Anyway this is the point of the story where it breaks off from the known plot, yup, sorry for those of you who won't like it but I do hope that it interest you enough to keep reading. To be honest I didn't know any way to continue with the actually story line other to make her a more open version of Danica, so here you have it my major plot twister.**

**On another note, Addiction4Jane and I are having a race to see who can finish their story first. =P I fully plan on winning but be sure to check out both stories and determine yourself who may win.**

**Disclaimer: Hawksong belongs to its respective owners. Shae and others belong to me**

* * *

Kidnapped?!

Then next week was a horrible one. Avians didn't bother to keep the past events in their rightful place. I had known that in school gossip was very common, and I had found out that at the Keep things were no different. There was much talk of scandal and slander. That Zane Cobriana had been found lying on top of me in the dead of night, I knew if I were to explain what had caused this small inconvenience to happen, they would ridicule me and Nacola would look down upon her youngest once again.

Though I was confused as to how they had found out, I knew for a fact that Cedran nor Rei would have said a word. I didn't believe Danica would either, then again I hadn't been able to confide in her about what happened that night.

Anyway I had spent days listening to soldiers in the hall, arguing over the best way to be rid of the serpiente once and for all, merchants refusing to fly within a mile of their land, normal avians threatening to join the Flight just to slit the throat of the neck snake who touch a Shardae. With all this hatred and talk of war I was reminded too much of America, where people hurled insults at their brothers and the innocent were slain for the benefit of the murderer.

"Shardae? Is something troubling you?" I turned to the strawberry-blond, she was only a few years younger than me, her little sister at her hip...well right beside it anyway.

"I'm fine Taye," I said evenly, I was anything but. With a nodded Taye, a lark, left followed by her sister, Lin who was a wren. I went back to staring off into the fields. The high sun made them very serene, a haven for me during this time.

Since I was sick and tired of all the drama now taking place at the Keep, I had decided to leave and try to restrain from going off on someone. Anyway, I was out in a clearing not too far from home, girls like Taye and Lin were with me. There was five of us in all, the other two girls were not sisters and in fact we had just happened upon them as we had gotten here.

Taye and her sister were actually the daughters of the woman whose baby had fallen not too long ago. When I had extra time I would go and see how they were holding up, the first time they were shamed and talked little, though when they noticed I was not angered by their "carelessness", like the rest of the Keep, they started opening up to me. Now their daughters felt like my own younger sisters...except better because they were cute and funny. Not like my previous one.

And strange thing is, both girls could have been twins were it not that they were four years apart. Fair skinned, wavy strawberry-blond locks, and deep chocolate eyes. Sometimes they sounded like each other when speaking, yet other times they would not.

As for the other girls, one was older than I and the other the same age. Nikki, a raven, was a healer's apprentice, one whom had treated me often during brutal training sessions with Cedran. She was kind with short almond colored hair and matching eyes, she had been out here gathering herbs for the healers. Nikki was older by two years.

The other girl was Mary, a sparrow from a wealthy family, yet unlike in America she was not self-centered. But from what I had seen in the Keep, she tended to be demanding and often controlling. I guess that came with her position though.

I smiled slightly at her as she grinned, her inky black hair tied back and her slight farmer's tan making her look extra dark in the sun. "Good evening Shardae, get sick of being the number one talk of the Keep again?" I smiled, it was not an insult, I had learned that the sparrow loved to jest. And in turn she found I was more than eager to jest right back.

"Yes, I get tired of blessing babies and flying around the market all day so that artists may gain a fancy to draw me and bards sing of my goldenrod wings and magnificent pearly white talons." Everyone but little Lin, whom did not get the joke, laughed.

Nikki came over to us, "Well if your wings start to get cramped I can give you some herbs to keep you feet from aching when you have to start walking."

I scoffed, "Please, I think I prefer not knowing what they gossip about down there. All this talk of serpents and war is just a bore now." Of course I had to open my mouth, reserves came up and nothing more was said on the matter.

"It too shall come to pass, just like a raging fire-"

"Only to start back up again," Mary's voice almost sounded bored but her eyes held venom. "You can't stop lightning from striking."

"Please," Taye spoke up, "Let's keep from war right now, Shardae came here to get away from it. Can't we leave it at the Keep and enjoy the sun?" I smiled down at her, Taye had a big heart for one of fourteen, in a months time she would hit fifteen but sometimes I wondered if she wasn't truly just a year behind myself. She often acted much more mature...but then this was avians we're talking about, not humans.

"I want to pick some flowers to take back to mom," Lin had tugged on her sister's brown slacks and pointed to some daisies. I smiled and knelt down next to her.

"That's a great idea, why don't we pick flowers to put in vases around the Keep? I'm sure the sight of a cheerful daisy and fickle foxgloves would give home more of a happy feeling."

The other girls smiled, after all this was a time of war, when did a girl have time to be a girl? We all giggled and let our reserves down and had fun. By the time the sun had started its decent we had several piles of flowers. Anything from dandelions, tulips, roses, and lilies.

We all sat down in a small circle as Nikki flew back with a basket in hand, "Dinner has arrived." Since we were hungry we spared no proprieties and just dug in. Thank the skies Nikki's mother was one of the cooks or we would have had to wait longer. The bread was delicious and the fruit extra ripe. After it all we still had room for apple cinnamon pie.

Taye was the first to fall back into the grass, a hand on her stuffed stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to eat again for a month."

"Try a year," I chuckled as Mary's voice sounded forced. I had to admit, I was almost too full to talk as well. Silence filled the clearing as our food digested, I almost wondered if any of them had fallen asleep, it was so relaxing here.

To my dismay I heard a noise from behind us, it was probably Cedran calling us back to the Keep. I sat up slowly, the movement was slow and stressful, not even my body wanted to move right now.

I was about to call out to the person when a sharp pain erupted from the back of my head and my vision grew black, the last thing I remember is yelling and screaming....then it faded.

**~*~*~*~**

"-been traveling all night, shouldn't we stop?"

"No you fool! With the royal Flight searching the skies for us do you truly believe it safe to just stop here?!" a deep voice silently hissed. The sound hurt my ears and my head was pounding. I was faintly aware that someone was carrying me. I feared to open my eyes.

A new voice sounded, "Why did we have to take them all? The golden haired one would have been enough."

"The other girls saw us, we would have been found by now with our heads rolling. Can't hold a ransom when your dead now can you?"

"...No..but what if the serpiente-"

"Idiot they're still at war with each other, the serpiente are probably rejoicing that the Keep is in shambles looking for their princess."

Slowly, I dared to glance around me. It was cold...bright lights above me...stars? Yes. Also figures, four? No, six it looked like. The cloak of night was their ally as I could not make out any features. I knew they were male though, their broad figures and rough voices had been clue enough.

I was slung on someone's back, my arms tied around their neck and the rope was cutting into my wrists. My head was still pounding and my muscles ached. What time was it? How long had I been out? I wasn't going to ask.

My captors must have been standing still because the fearful shadows around me started to fade into the distance and the night wind chilled my face. The one carrying me suddenly jumped over what looked like a fallen tree, a branch overhead was low enough to smack my forehead. I whimpered as my whole head was now in agony.

They stopped, the deeper of the all the voices sounded, it was the man carrying me, "Damn she's up."

"We don't have time to deal with screaming or any interrogations from her "royal highness". We're too close to serpiente lands," I was assuming he was the leader. Before I could say a word, I could feel someone tie a cloth over my mouth, tightly. I could taste the fibers.

I was terrified, here I was being kidnapped and I was too frozen to do a thing about it. So I let them take me without a fight for several more minutes...or hours, hell how would I have known the time? I was ashamed for the tears I let slip past my reserve...but I was too frightened to think on it much.

Silence seemed to swallow the darkness, it was master here, and these men were its servants. For they made little sound as they slipped past trees and blended with the shadows that I almost couldn't see the man whom carried me. That silence was broken when they stopped to a scream, a young girl's scream. This was followed by another then someone yelled, "Fly Shardae!! FLY!!!"

The adrenaline kept my mind from sorting through the voices, but it did click that since I had not been in demi my wings were unbound and I was free to soar. Quickly I shifted and in one wing beat, shot for the sky.

"Damn it don't let her leave!! Hold down the others!!!" I looked back down, a huge mistake on my part, a rock flew past my face, unnerving me and caused me to rise up clumsily. One of my biggest mistakes.

I had not made it past the line of trees, and with my gaze lingering too long on the earth, I flew right into a branch. No this was not just my already throbbing head connecting with the tree...instead it was my wing. I had flown into it with such a force that I fell to the ground screaming past my gag and tears pouring down my face.

I couldn't even feel the kidnapper's rough hands dragging me back to the others, I couldn't hear the girl's muffled screams nor the curses of the men. I could only feel the burning in my wing...I didn't need a healer to know I had broken bone. But there was nothing to do right now, no where to run and no way to fly.

My conciseness fluttered in and out for the longest time. First the girl's were still fighting, then the next they were looking out miserably into the forest for help, the next the men were pilling wood for a fire, and the last was when my mind started to clear.

It was still dark, my head no longer hurting..not with my wing broken, the cold was biting at my skin while our captors were huddled around the small fire, backs to us. Had I not been staring at the same scene for minutes, I might have missed the shadows that slipped behind their backs.

The movement reminded me of something, the pain didn't allow me to remember, I didn't have the time to search my brain for it now. It wasn't until they fell over, clutching their throat or eyes glazed in terror that I realized what was going on. Serpiente, the silken movements and silent slaughter had reminded me of when Zane had slipped into my room... I was more worried than I was thankful. If they were here to kill then the daughter of their most hated enemy certainly would be the last to see their mercy.

Dawn's soft light had begun to peak into the forest, searching for the darkness and driving him back. Our "saviors" were now borrowing the cover of night to veil themselves, I looked over at Nikki then scanned over the others. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, reserves reaching into even the depths of their eyes. But they glared blankly ahead.

At the sound of leaves being crunched, I turned to see whose shoes were crushing them. I tried to pull up my reserve as they now approached us. Dark refused to hide them as they stepped into the morning's crimson rays, the serpents' grins did nothing to calm me. They all looked like monsters in that light, and they were all looking at me.

"Well look what wandered onto our lot, was it necessary to hire raccoons to show you the way? Was their hospitality up to your taste?" one wretched voice sneered. The laughter that followed was demonic, I too glared, this only caused them to grin more wickedly.

To my surprise, someone cut my bindings and pulled that stupid cloth away from my mouth. Before I could even thank them, the one who had insulted me had a hold of my arm and twisted it sharply behind my back. I half screamed at the pain, he was not just twisting it but pulling it up as it to rip it off.

"Don't worry, I'll send you to your beloved kinsmen soon enough. Just after I thank you for all you've done to my family, wench!!" I screamed as a new pain flared through my arm, I could no longer feel it, only the pain.

I heard muffled screams echo my own. With a sob I leaned forward and rested my head on the cool earth. I know what your thinking, sissy right? I had never fought in the war, this pain was something I had never dreamed about.

"What's going on here?" a silky voice cut through their cruel cold snickers, it suddenly got very quiet. "I asked what the hell was going on here. You know not to touch prisoners unless given permission to by-" There was a pause as I heard a pair of footsteps stop before me.

I had been expecting the cold kiss of a blade, one that would proclaim my end, the touch was cold- more like cool but it was surprisingly gentle. The fingers felt nice against my burning body, they slowly lifted my chin up. Upon hearing the voice gasp and the fingers drop away I lifted my golden gaze.

My eyes heavy with tears still filling their brim and even my neck ached, but I too couldn't help but forget everything for a second as I realized just who was kneeling before me. After all, who else would have such memorizing garnet eyes than the serpiente's Arami?

* * *

**I know what your thinking, 'Sine that was harsh, why would you do such a thing to poor Shae and where in the skies name do you plan on going with this?' You'll find out if you keep reading ;).**

**Please review.**


End file.
